Stardust
by BlackEbony17
Summary: I was watching Stardust the other day and for some reason I can't explain I decided to make it into a Ben 10 fanfic... I don't know why... Gwevin. Oh by the way the Other world is called Faerie and the town were everything happens is called Stormhold
1. In The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ben 10 character's they Belong to Man of Action. Much credit to him.**_

_**I was watching Stardust the other day and for some reason I can't explain I decided to make it into a Ben 10 fanfic... I don't know why**_

Stardust Part 1

This tale starts, as many tales have, In Bellwood.

The town of Bellwood stands different that it was two hundred years ago, having advanced with newly adapted technology and more comforting Luxuries available to its inhabitants, the houses that once stood, stony and chipped with ivy and assorted greenery climbing up that wall, lodging themselves between the thick bricks, had been replaced by plaster and dull coloured paint. Back in the days of Bellwood's so called Youth, there was but one road from the desperately dismissed town, winding into the surrounding forest, lined with rocks and small stones. Follow this road far enough South, out of the forest the track becomes a real road, paved with asphalt, followed further and the road gets wider, is packed with cars and trucks rushing from city to city. Yet follow the road North, through the desolate, seemingly lifeless vegetation you will reach a field. A field with an endless wall planted right in the middle, once guarded by a grey old watchman, who placed himself directly in front of the crumpling gap were the stones did not meet. On May Day, every Nine years the Guard relaxed, this was the day when the fair came to the meadow.

The events the follow transpired many years ago, at the beginning of the Twentieth Century, around the year 1901. Back then had you mentioned Magic, or anything of the sort to any of the people who lived outside of the Worn town, they would have smiled disdainfully, dismissing you as either insane or a beggar. People were coming to Bellwood that spring, they came in ones and twos, Men and Women from foreign areas, with skins as dark as Volcanic rock, skins as tan as leather, many speaking unrecognisable tongues, travelling by Steam Train, by horse, by cart and many of them walked, all piling into the Little town of Bellwood, all excited for the Infamous Fair.

At that Time Devin Levin was Eighteen, and he was alone, never having found anybody he'd really like to spend the rest of his life with, Unlike his friends who had pretty much been paired off since they were fourteen. He and nutty brown eyes, and skin baring the same resemblance, His hair was dark, like the night. He was strangely tall, having out grown both of his parents, and slightly dyslectic with a warming smile. He daydreamed in his father's barn, daydreamed of leaving the Predictable town and going somewhere more exciting, like New York or Washington, Somewhere his life wasn't planned out for him, where he wouldn't have to work on a smelly old farm. That was where he worked, owning nothing but the small outhouse of the back of his Parents land. With no-one but the passing Animals for company.

Devin Jumped up off of his bed, grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door and rushed out of his tiny outhouse, he ran through the crowded streets, ignoring the complaining people he bumped into and the obnoxious fanfare being broadcasted by the marching band, He ran along the road leading away from Bellwood, Seeing now as his only chance to finally get some excitement. He stopped at the circular clearing in the middle of the forest, Longing to wonder along the road leading out to the bigger cities. He didn't, that wasn't the plan, Devin was going to the Wall. He didn't know what was compelling him in the first place, he just wanted to go to the wall. To talk to the Guard, maybe get a glimpse of what was on the other side, and maybe somehow talk the Guard into letting his cross.

"I'm charged With Guarding the portal to another world" The plumb, grey haired Guard fumed, "And you're asking me to just let you through?" Devin nodded, intrigued "Yes." He smirked "Because Let's be honest. It's a Field." The Guard, whose name was Max wasn't buying it "Look." Devin put his hand on Max's shoulder, turning him around to look through the gap in the wall, at the dark trees and Grass "Do you see another world out there? No." He answered his own question "You see a Field, Do you see anything Inhuman? No." He turned to look at Max "Do you know why? Because IT'S A FIELD!" "Hundreds of years this walls been here." Max frowned "Hundreds of years this Gap's been under twenty four Hour Guard." "Well-" Devin started but Max cut him off "One more word and I'll find a way to silence you myself." Devin sighed, feeling a little deflated, "Well that sounds rather final" He wasn't ready to give up just yet. "I'll just go home then I suppose" He turned, ready to head back the way he came, "Right," Max said, patting his back "Night then Devin."

Then second he was sure that Max had looked away the turned on his heels and launched himself through the gap in the stones, Paying no attention to Max's protests. Devin ran, ran as fast as his legs would carry him, pushing the leaves out of his way, the forest this side of the Wall actually looked remarkably like the forest on his side, but then again all forests did. Devin only slowed down once the trees disbanded revealing a town, from first distant glance he could tell it wasn't like any town he'd ever been to, (Three, he'd been to three towns outside of Bellwood) It was kind of...Magical. It seemed there was a Fair on here too, the people here didn't dress like the people back in Bellwood, their clothes consisted of Bright colours and feathers. The stalls were different too, each covered in ornate, colourful objects the Devin didn't recognise or could have ever guessed existed.

A Yellow caravan caught his eye, he turned to face it, smiling at the beautiful girl sitting on the steps in front of it. Devin made his way over to her, curious to see what she was selling. "I don't deal with Time wasters." A greying crone stepped into his line of sight, "Get over here and tend this stall." She barked to the girl on the steps, "I'm off to the Slaughter Prince for a beer." The old crone shuffled away, Leaving Devin gaping at the Stunning girl. Her hair was dark, like his, but hers held a slightly bluish tint, her eyes shone onyx, creating the effect of black holes against her pale skin. A silky blue dress clung to her petite frame, emphasising the curves and contours of her body. "See anything You Like?" she asked twirling a strand of her bluish/black hair between her fingers, "Definitely" Devin gulped, staring intently at the girl, She laughed, "I Mean, I-I." Devin spluttered before starting again "What I meant was" he chose the first flower on the table that caught his eye "These ones, the blue ones, How much are they?" he returned his attention back to the girl, his eyes resting helplessly on her bosoms.

"They Might be the colour of your hair" she replied "Or they might be all of your memories before you were three." She was confusing him, how was that even possible, "I can check I you want. Anyway," she sighed "You shouldn't buy the Bluebells" she glanced down at the table, picking a snowy white flower between her fingers and holding it up, "Buy this one instead. Snowdrop" she explained at the confused look on Devin's face. He wasn't sure. "It'll bring you luck." That had him, Devin wanted it, and wanted it bad, but he wasn't sure if he had enough money with him. "But what does that cost?" he sounded breathless "A Kiss" the girl flashed a gleaming white smile. He swallowed hard, leaning over the table intent upon pecking her smooth cheek.

Devin's trip over the wall didn't work out quite as he'd planned, he clambered back through the gap in the wall, without casting a glance and the sleeping Guard. His thoughts clouded his mind, lingering on the events inside that Bright Yellow Caravan. Somehow he'd left that Village, -which he'd learned was called Stormhold- having both lost and gained something. He slumped onto his bed fully clothed and fell asleep instantly, twiddling the Snowy Flower from the Stall around his fingers.

Nine months Later

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Devin Levin stomped to the front door. "What?" he whined upon opening it. Max, The Guard from the Wall stood before him, a basket on his arm. He handed it to Devin. "This was left at the wall for you." Devin peered down at the pink baby inside, and gulped. What had he gotten himself into? "Says His name is Kevin." Max turned on his heels and left. Devin shut the door, and took the baby, Kevin. Out if the basket, he let out a ragged breath. How the hell was he going to look after a child, His child, from a one night stand, -thought he wished it had been more- with some girl whose name he didn't even know over the Wall?


	2. The Lovely Spoilt Kai Greene

The Lovely Spoilt Kai Greene

"Kevin. Don't forget the flowers" Devin called to his eighteen year old son "Yes I've got them, Thank You Dad." Kevin Levin replied irritably opening the door and stepping out into the crisp night air. Kevin breathed unsteadily, this was one of the most nerving nights of his life. He was going to go visit her. Kevin was fairly good looking, with his father's Raven Black hair, and lengthy height, yet his mothers Dark, onyx eyes and pale skin, he'd never met his mother, she'd apparently left him at the Wall, or that was what the other people his age had told him. His father had said nothing on the matter, only telling him snippets of information, like his skin colour. Nothing else. But that didn't matter tonight. Kevin hobbled, to nauseated to walk down the street, passing the large authentic houses, nearing hers wasn't helping, neither was his heart, beating faster in his chest every time he thought of what was to come.

Kevin stopped and sucked in a long breath, he bent down and picked up a stray stone from the dusty floor, he then turned to the left and threw it hard -though not hard enough to break anything- at the second story window. Several giggles emanated from the room inside, then the window burst open shedding sudden light into Kevin's unexpecting eyes "Michael?" a tanned dark haired girl with chocolate eyes asked, leaning out. "N-No it's Kevin." Kevin spoke up. "Oh" the girl sounded disappointed "Did I leave something at the shop?" "Oh No" Kevin answered awkwardly "I just thought I could b-" the flowers in his hand were knocked to the floor and a hard black Cain rammed him in the chest. "Kevin Ethan Levin." a posh incredibly annoying voice said "Shop boy by Day, Peeping Tom by Night." Kevin turned to face the man with the voice he recognised all too wall, Michael Morningstar Stood before him, his golden Blond hair pushed back away from his face, giving Kevin the full shock of his piercing blue eyes.

"What are you doing here watching the Lovely and Unbelievable Kai?" He asked poking Kevin hard in the chest with his Cain. "Michael" Kai called from her window "Don't be like that, He just came to give me something from the shop. Didn't you?" Kevin ignored her and glanced down at the clump of petals at his feet "Ah, were those for Kai?" Michael said mockingly. Kevin scowled and broke a branch off a nearby tree, "Don't Bother." Michael smirked "you were always useless at sword fighting" Kevin swung the stick to him but missed, and smacked himself hard in the head. Michael took Kevin's disorientation as an advantage and swung his Cain up until. _Thwack_.

Kevin Limped his way home, he'd been mortally embarrassed and beaten buy the most idiotically posh Guy in the whole Village. What the hell was he thinking? Attempting to go after Kai Greene, the Mayors daughter. As if she would ever want him, the lowly shop boy. But that didn't mean he was going to give up. Nope Tomorrow -or rather today since it was eight AM- was a new and hopefully less pain full day, he would whoo her then, when that Idiot Michael wasn't around. Kevin shoved the door open, his father was there to greet him "How'd it go? Do we have a new Mrs Levin coming soon?" "No." Kevin stomped up to his room to dress for work.

Kai Greene walked happily down the winding Road, her tiny parasol keeping the sun off the head. Last night may have been the best of her life; it was just so darn funny watching Dearest Michael and that hideous Shop boy Kevin fight over her. Kai stepped into the local store, and put her parasol down, Spying Kevin she sauntered over to him, pushing the customer he was tending to out of the way "Hello Kevin" she smiled dazzlingly "Kai" Kevin choked out, he hadn't expected to see her so soon, he'd planned on regaining a little off his pride first "Pound of Sugar Please" "Urm, yeah," He rushed off to get her it, retrieving all the other ingredients she shouted as he went along "Sorry about Mike last night, he was really rude" Kai said with an unapologetic smile, "C-can I urm... see you tonight?" Kevin asked placing her last order down on the counter, Kai sighed "No, but you can walk me home." "What? Now?" Kai nodded, flashing yet another smile. Kevin gulped, loaded all the ingredients he'd just collected into his arms and followed the dark haired beauty out of the store.

Kevin stood in the wooden dusty front room of his father's house, staring hopelessly in the mirror, wondering how to break the news, "Dad." he turned to face him "I-I lost My job." "I Know." Devin replied, "I'm sorry I-" Kevin couldn't continue, he didn't even know what to say "Maybe Mr. Paradox was right; I'm not good enough for Kai." "He said that?" Devin fumed "That's Bull." Those weren't the exact words he'd used but they were close enough "You really wanna know what happened last night?" Kevin worked himself up to near exploding as he ranted to the Father about Michael Morningstar. Not hesitation in displaying his hatred towards the boy. That's when it formed in his mind, He would get the girl, Kai would be his, whether Morningstar was in of the picture or Not.

So that Night he did the same as last night. Walk to Kai's house, try to calm himself down, Pick up the stone, and throw it at her window. Just as last night the window open again and Kai leant out, looking hopeful until her Chocolate brown eyes fell on Kevin's nervous form "Kevin. I blatantly said-" "I know" Kevin cut her off "You told me not to come, but I've got a surprise for you" Kai rolled her eyes and shut the window. Disappointment washed through Kevin, he looked down at his feet and started to turn away, "So what'd you get me?" Kai asked linking her arm through him, suddenly excited at the thought of Gifts. A smile lit up Kevin's face as he lead Kai to one of the nearby fields he hadn't expected this, he thought she didn't want anything to do with him.

"You know," Kai said happily, sipping the dark red wine out if the glass that Kevin had poured for her "I've never drank Wine before." Kevin grunted, agreeing, Wine was one of the few things he'd not drank or eaten, he had however drank beer and many other intoxicating spirits, when he forum barrels of the stuff in his Grandfather's barn back when he was fourteen, according to him that was the 'Best Day'. "My God this is Awesome." Kai said passionately downing her glass in one, "How does a shop boy afford this?" "I-I'm not a shop boy" Kevin answered immediately "Oh, Sorry. Ex-Shop Boy." "No, I mean I'm not a shop boy, I was just a boy who worked in a shop. And Now I'm not. I can do what I want." "This must have cost alot." "So, I can find ways to make more" this sparked Kai's interest "Really? How much more?" "I dunno, as much as I want. But not here, not In Bellwood. You can't exactly get rich here."

Kai giggled "You sound just like Mike, He likes travelling, and He's going all the way to Los Angeles to buy me a ring." Kevin laughed "LA?" he questioned "Kai I'm talking Nevada, or New York or Washington or..." then what Kai had just said hit home, "A ring, Why's he buying you a ring?" "People are saying he's going to propose to me on my Birthday." Kai smiled, rich, good looking Men definitely suited her. "And you're going to say yes." It wasn't a question; Kevin knew she would "Of Course." "All the way to LA." Kevin rolled his eyes "Kai, to marry you I'd cross oceans or deserts. I-I'd go to Italy and bring you back your weight in gold, I'd go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist" Kai giggled and moved closer to him "I-I'd go to..." Kevin was becoming intoxicated by her closeness "Antarctica and kill a polar bear and bring you back its head." He leant forward, going in for the kill.

Kai pulled back, "A Polar bears head?" she repeated disgusted, she slid away "You're funny Kevin." she tapped his nose "People like you and People like me, we're just not..." Kai sighed, looking for the right word, "I should be going" she said when none came "it's late." "Wait." Kevin almost shouted "we should at least finish the wine first." Kevin liked the wine; it gave him a sort of confidence. "OK" Kai smiled, holding out her glass, waiting for it to be filled. Kevin complied.


	3. The Kings Last Act

The Kings Last Act

Had Kevin known then that the stars watched the Earth; he'd have shuddered at the thought of a audience to his humiliation. Fortunately for him at that moment nearly every star in the sky was looking intently at the other side of the wall, were the King of all Stormhold lay on his Death bed. Which was somewhat a coincidence as it was the Kings final act that would change the course of Kevin's destiny forever.

"Where is Secundus?" the old King asked weakly, staring at three of his four of his remaining sons before him, "He's on his way Father." One reassured him "Then we shall wait." The King had once had seven sons, each named after the number they were born in, and in turn, each son wanted to become the new King of Stormhold. Out of that seven four remained, having between them gotten rid of the other three. These sons that remained went by the names of Secundus, the second son, Primus the first son, Tertius the third son and Septimus the Seventh and youngest son, who had recently adopted a new name, one which he felt displayed his nature better. Darkstar. The thick mahogany doors burst open and a deep brown haired man in ornate, royal looking clothes strode in, he reached the Kings bed and knelt before him, as the other three sons had, "I'm sorry I'm late Father, I came as fast as I could." He rose, so that he stood level with his brothers.

"Primus" he greeted them hostilely "Tertius, Darkstar." "Now." The King started "To the matter of Succession." He looked off four of his sons in the eyes "Of My Seven sons, four of you remain. This is quite a disappointing. I had twelve brothers, a-" Darkstar cut him off "And you killed all of them for the throne before you father the King even felt poorly." He finished dully "We know father, your strong and Courageous." "And Cunning. Don't forget Cunning." The King added, he then turned as much as the huge bed in which he lay would allow him to his second son "Secundus." "Yes Father?" he replied with a fake smile "look through the window and tell me what you see." Secundus, slightly confused but not unwillingly did as his father wished "I see the Kingdom Father." He stated proudly, "My Kingdom?" he turned to look at the old King. The King chuckled breathlessly "Maybe. Look up." Secundus did so. Receiving a nod from his father, Darkstar crept up behind his brother and pushed his unsuspecting back. Leaving him to tumble down from the top of the tallest tower to the rocky floor below.

The King laughed, and another Spirit joined the three whom sat silently, unseen above the head of their father's bed._ 'Secundus'_, they greeted him pleasantly '_Sextus, Quartus, Quintus. You're alive You're- _Secundus exclaimed happily, turning to look at each of his brothers, as the right side of his head would not turn. '_Dead'_. Quintus finished, tapping the burnt skin on his head. '_We're stuck like this until the new king of Stormhold is found'_. Secundus sighed_ 'I was that close'. _Quintus answered him '_Oh well_; _at least you haven't lost your looks'_. He smiled taking in his brothers flattened face '_Oh Please you're not still annoyed about that whole Murder thing are you?' _Secundus rolled his only useable eye, _'I mean It was Ten years ago.'_ _'Yeah'_ Quintus said irritably '_Great lot of good killing me wasn't it, because now you are of course King of all Stormhold. Oh sorry wait, you're not. You're Dead.'_

"Kayla?" the King called "Kayla?" "No father" Tertius answered him "It's me Tertius. You're Son." "Where's your sister, Kayla?" the King asked "Sorry Father" Primus said apologetically "Nobody has seen Kayla for years now." The King dismissed this "Darkstar." "What?" he replied "It is tradition that the Throne passes to a Male heir" "Exactly" Darkstar said excitedly "So why would I Kill my sister when they," he gestured to his two remaining brothers "Are still alive?" "Yes." The King smiled wistfully "Therefore we must resolve this situation in a non-traditional matter" His picked the golden pendent from around his neck and held it you for his sons to see, the Sparkling Diamond that was encrusted upon the chain flickered to an entirely new pink Stone. The King then released the chain and the pendant floated in mid air "Only he of Royal Blood can restore the Diamond." He glanced at his sons "The one of you that does so will become the new King of Stormhold." The King's head fell back ward and his eyes closed. He had finally uttered his last breath.

However this didn't matter to Primus, Tertius or Darkstar. They're eyes focused on the floating pink stone. It moved towards them, and each brother made a grab for it. All missed. The stone floated out of the window and up into the sky, away from Stormhold, away from America, away From Earth, until something stopped it's course, causing both the Stone and the thing it hit to fall, fall back down to Earth, at incredible speed, directly in to the land behind the Wall.

"Oh Kevin a shooting Star." Kai exclaimed happily watching the sparkling dot travel through the sky "It's beautiful." "More beautiful than a fancy ring from LA?" Kevin asked sadly "Kai." He set his glass down, and resumed with his previous argument "To marry you I would go across the wall and bring you back that fallen star." Kai rolled her eyes, "OK." She said raised her perfect eyebrows. Now that a star had been offered, she wanted it badly, So much more than anything she'd ever wanted ever. The ring which Michael was going to get seemed like nothing now. Nothing now that she'd been offered a Star "You go across the wall and Bring Me back that star. But," she wagered "You have exactly one week, Until my Birthday, or I'm marrying Mike." Kevin nodded and clinked his glass against hers. He wondered how in the Hell he was going to even find the Star, Let alone cross the Wall.

Just outside the City of Stormhold, a young woman, stood on a misshapen balcony jutting out from a house within a huge Crater. She middle watched the sparkling ray of light fly across the inky black sky, a gasp escaped her red lips then a cold hearted smile formed. She ran as fast as her toned legs would carry her back into her house where her sisters lay asleep.

The sparkling light thudded into the ground, sending a shock wave through the area it had landed, destroying the trees in the immediate area around it the light vanished, leaving an incredibly beautiful Crimson haired girl, lying in the crater she'd just created, she looked the her left at the shining pink stone that had ripped her from her home, and stared sadly up at the sky.


	4. Witches

The Witches

"Empusa, Mormo, Wake Up." The young woman called, her voice echoing around the dark hall, her two sisters, pushed themselves up and glared at her "What is it Charmcaster." one asked "A star has Fallen." Charmcaster replied breathlessly. The girls gasped and leapt off the bed, both were equally as tall as Charmcaster, with rosy skin and flawless features, these three women classes themselves as sisters. Mormo was the oldest, or so she said, her long curly blond hair fell to her waist, her faded blue eyes twinkled as she thought of what was to come. Empusa was the youngest, or so it seemed, as she was the smallest, with shoulder length jet black hair and cold grey eyes that made anyone she met automatically flinch upon staring into them. Charmcaster was the middle, neither oldest nor youngest; she was toned and slender with long flowing Platinum hair and magenta eyes that held a sort of unspoken, unruly magic. All women seemed no older than eighteen, when in fact they had been around for millennia. Each wore an elegant dress, emphasising their toned bodies and caressing their curves.

Charmcaster yanked the cupboard doors open and peered inside, her sisters looking over her shoulder "Where are the Babylon Candles?" she questioned, unable to find what she needed "You used the last one two hundred years ago, remember" Empusa said impatiently "Perhaps we can get another" Mormo said optimistically "You are an insufferable fool" Charmcaster snarled, turning to face her sister "You speak as if such things are freely available" "I know sister" she replied "I merely thought..." "Oh, you'd have us hunting Babylon Candles while some other witch finds _our_ star" Empusa accused "Fool." Charmcaster agreed "There is no time to waste" she turned to Empusa, "If we must retrieve it on foot then we shall. Mormo, we need information" she said, all three sisters turned to the countless stacks of caged animals on the opposite side of the high ceilinged, darkly decorated room. Mormo retrieved a white ferret out of one of the cages and set it down on the mahogany table, she held it with a restraining hand and with the other dug a long sharp knife, stained with dried blood from other such animals with had met the same quick and painful end, along its body, Each of the three sisters peered into the lifeless body, using the messy pink shapes of the ferrets insides to pinpoint a destination.

"If these divinations are correct then the star lies one hundred miles away" Mormo said ominously, They straightened up "Four centuries" said Empusa "We've waited for this" a cold smiled touched her lips "what hardship a few more days?" "Which of us will go then, to seek it and bring it back" Mormo added Each sister closed their eyes and reached into the dead ferrets remains, grabbing the first organ that their fingers touched. Charmcaster opened her eyes slightly, making sure that she knew what she would get, she fingers curled around the most vital organ and she mercilessly ripped it from the lifeless body, just as she imagined doing to the star once she'd found it, because she would go, she'd made sure of that. "I've his Kidney" Mormo said staring at the tiny shrivelled organ in her hand "I've his Liver" said Empusa, doing the same "And I've his heart" said Charmcaster proudly, Empusa glared at he, her eyes full of hatred, "You'll be needing what's left of the last star" said Mormo, Empusa backed down and each sister tapped the lid of a cobwebbed dusty old box, the tight ribbon wrapped around it unravelled. Charmcaster slowly lifted the lid, a white glow burst out, showering her in light "Hmm" she sighed taking in the source of the glow "There's not much left" "Soon there'll be plenty for all of us" Empusa smiled, a glint of lustrous desire in her chilling eyes,

Charmcaster slipped her hand into the box and stroked the remains of the star lightly then picked it up between her fingers, threw her head back, popped it into her mouth and swallowed. Instantly she changed, the air around her glowing purple, her hair and skin shone and her natural beauty seemed to intensify tenfold, she walked over the dark mirror and took in her reflection, pleased with what she saw, she stroked her face, then grasped the top of her robe and pulled it off, revealing her stunning body. Her sisters rolled their eyes, but secretly marvelled at her beauty, feeling jealous that they had never been blessed with such stunning looks, Charmcaster winked at her reflection, then turned to face her sisters.


	5. I Have a Mother

I Have a Mother

Kevin strolled through the long grass to the wall, feeling tired but happy, the Old man, Max, stood guard, as always, he got to his feet as he saw Kevin coming "Devin Levin" he greeted him "Not again" "It's Kevin actually" he replied with a smirk "Oh" said Max "You do look alot like your Father" Kevin tried to step around him, but he blocked way with his cane "And I suppose that you intend to cross the wall as well do you" it wasn't a question "Well you can forget it. Go Home" Kevin stopped "Cross the wall as well as who?" he asked, so somebody had been over before him, who? And how long ago? He hadn't seen anybody on the way down here. "No-one. Nobody, nobody crosses the wall you know that. Everybody knows that!" Max tried to throw him off, but Kevin was suddenly even more interested, Somebody had crossed the wall and Max want didn't anybody to know who it was. "Yeah... No, no I know. I understand. Nobody" Kevin nodded, but he had a plan "well I better just head home then" he tuned and started back the way he'd came "Right then" said Max "good night Kevin" he patted him on the back, as soon as he thought the Max's back was turned, he whirled and ran at the gap.

Max got their first, which Kevin wouldn't have thought was possible if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, Max slammed his cane into Kevin's stomach, then again and again until Kevin backed up a few steps, Though he still tried to make another run for the wall so Max kicked him, hard on the chin then stood down, as if waiting for him to try again, He ran one last time, Max swung his cane upwards and clipped him in the face, the end ramming into his eye. Kevin sighed and stomped off home, he could have tried to fight more, but he had something against hurting the old man, plus he'd been too shocked by his agility to fight back, who'd have thought that a man of his age and build could do something like that.

Devin Levin came down the creaky wooden stairs to find his son sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen, with a piece of meat held to his eye looking sour. "I thought I heard you come in" he said "hey, what happened? Are you alright?" "No, I'm fine. I just have this clamped to my face because I like it" Kevin snarled, then immediately felt bad for speaking so harshly, His Dad was the only person he ever apologised to, he was all he had. "Was it Morningstar again?" a slight smirk touched his father's face "No!" Kevin replied, frowning again more out of embarrassment than anger "It was the guard at the wall" Devin came and sat in the chair next to him "Kevin, Max is 65 years old" he said disbelievingly "I know" Kevin huffed "He's had a lot of practice" Devin changed the subject "So why were you trying to cross the wall?" Kevin smirked; he'd been waiting for this "Why were you?" Devin looked away.

In the crater, the star lay staring up at the sky, tears in her eyes, she sat up and wiped them away, he leg hurt the pain was unbearable, she reached down to touch it, a glint of white caught her eye, she turned her head to face it and discovered that it was a necklace, on a thick gold chain with an shining Amethyst set in the end, she reached across to touch it, forgetting for a moment about her leg. She unfastened the chain and tied it around her neck, then stroked the stone admiring its beauty, this was the thing that had brought her crashing down to Earth, the fact that it was so pretty helped. So this was what Earth looked like the humans, It looked alot better from the sky, she liked it up there, Truth be told she was always afraid of this planet, some of her sisters, other stars had fallen down here and the ones that fell, never came back to the sky, she hoped desperately that she would be the first to break that chain.

Devin Levin and his Son sat in the candle light at the top of their tiny house with a woven basket at their feet "I have a Mom" Kevin sighed, he liked the sound of that, "I mean I have a Mom, she could still be alive" "Oh I hope so. I certainly like to think so" Devin smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling, it was visible that he still felt strongly about the woman he'd only know for a few hours. Devin looked down and plucked a short strand of silver chain his pocket "Look" he dangled in front of his son's face "I cut it when she asked me to liberate her" Kevin took it and smirked, his mouth always seemed incapable of a genuine smile, "And..." Devin burrowed into the basket and retrieved a scroll of some sort with the words '_To My Dearest Kevin' _written on the front in loopy handwriting and a white flower, he passed the flower to Kevin first, who after outing the chain in his pocket said: "The flower she sold you" Devin nodded "she said it was lucky" Kevin threaded it through one of the button holes in his jacket then accepted the scroll. It wasn't actually a scroll, it was a letter wrapped around a dark candle, he read the letter aloud. "My Dearest Kevin, Please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed me to, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish it that we will meet some day. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight, To use it think of me and only me. I will think of you every day, For Always. Your Mother."

He smirked at his father, and put the letter back into the basket but kept the candle in his hand "D'you have a light?" he asked, Devin smiled crinkly, pulled a match box out of his pocket and struck it he lit the candle. Kevin thought of his Mother, how he imagined her to look and in a flash of orange light Kevin Levin left Bellwood, Devin blinked and looked around then smiled again at the thought of somehow meeting beautiful girl from all those years ago.


	6. The Star

The Star

In her crater the star stood up and was painfully reminded of her broken leg, a wind blew around her making her silky dress cling to her skin, displaying her toned body, she looked around feeling scared and confused a distant roaring of flames rung out behind her and she turned to see what was coming. A moving glow of orange was rushing towards her, she gasped ad the glow faded and a tall raven haired boy fell on top of her "Mom?" Kevin asked looking down at her "Oh" he said realising that he lay on top of her "I'm sorry Mom are you OK?" "No, I'm not and I'm not you Mom" the star hissed "So get off me" he did "You're- You're not my Mom?" "Do I look like it?" her voice was filled with hatred, It really wasn't one of her best days, Kevin looked her up and down then said: "No" he sounded incredibly embarrassed "Sorry" he got to his feet "are you OK? D'you want some help?" "NO!" she screeched "Yes..." she grunted "Just leave me alone" "Fine" Kevin huffed and started off in the other direction then stopped realising what he stood in, Oh my God. He thought Light the candle and think of me. I was, I was thinking of my Mom. He gasped But the Kai and the star just...

He got to his hands and knees and ran his fingers over the rocks in the crater, nothing came up so he stood up again and turned to the girl "Hey, have you seen a fallen star around here anywhere?" She laughed "Your funny" she said sarcastically "No seriously, we're in a crater, this had gotta be where it fell" she rolled her eyes "yeah this is where it fell" she said it slowly "It is. Or if you want to be really specific, Up there" she pointed to the sky "Is where this weird Necklace" she stroked the stone around her neck "came out of nowhere and knocked it right out of the Heavens when it was minding its own business." She pointed to the rock in the middle of the crater "And over there is where it landed. And right here" she gestured to where she sat "Is where it got hit by some magical flying Moron!" Kevin's eyes widened No way. He thought. No Fucking way. "Y-You're the Star! You're the Star? Really?" the star looked away and nodded "Oh, wow. I didn't think you'd be a..." he chuckled then smirked, he took out the chain his father had given him and wound it around her wrist, instantly the chain merged together becoming unbreakable "Now you have to come with me." He backed up a few paces in case the star decided she wanted to attack him, he had a feeling she could bring his down easily "See, you're going to be a birthday gift for Kai, so she'll marry me." The star laughed "But of course. Nothing says romance like the gift of a Kidnapped, Injured woman, I'm not going anywhere with you." She tried to crawl away but Kevin kept tight hold of the chain.


	7. Five Down One to Go

Five Down One to Go

The first son of the King, Primus knelt in the chapel at the table in which at Crown sat on at cushion, he wasn't praying, he hadn't prayed in years, but he made it look like he was, and the Bishop believed he was. "Hurry." Speak of the devil, the Bishop came over to him "You should be on your way now Primus" he said "You must find the Royal Necklace with the Diamond before your brothers. I should like to see you take the Throne. The fist Benevolent King" Primus nodded "I don't doubt that Stormhold would be a better place under your rule." The Bishop was old with an ever raising hairline and thinning hair "Really" a Voice said from the doorway, Tertius and Darkstar strode into the Chapel "Well that is Fascinating, Don't you think Tertius" "Yes, Indeed" said Tertius, the Priest backed ways "Prince Tertius, Darkstar, well.. well... well I" he stuttered "Well since you're here won't you join us in a toast" Each brother excepted a goblet from one of the servants "What a very good Idea" said Darkstar "To the new King of Stormhold" toasted the Bishop "Which ever of you fine fellows it might be" "To the new King of Stormhold" the brothers chorused, each drank. Then the Bishop coughed, his hand flew to his neck and he groaned and keeled over, rasping as he did so until his body slumped down on to the table, cold and lifeless, Each of the Brothers looked down to their goblets, then at each other, Tertius coughed.

He too slumped onto the table, dead. Darkstar turned to his only remaining brother "You" he hissed, then clutched his neck and coughed, he, just like his brother slumped and fell backwards, his body fit the floor. Primus wasted no time mourning, he reached over to the table were one of his brothers and the Bishop lay and stroked the crown that sat by their heads with his fingers, he picked it up gently, being careful not to jolt any of the precious jewels encrusted in the golden headdress, he stared at it lovingly, adoring the idea of ruling over the entire of Stormhold, the entire of Faerie. A loud laughed caught his attention and Primus looked away from the crown and down to the floor, Darkstar lay, on his back, clad in black leather, laughing. Darkstar clapped then stood up "You really thought you were King" he chortled "You Killed the Bishop?" Primus gasped, he'd always hated Darkstar, but now he didn't just hate him, he loathed him. "No, Brother" said Darkstar "I think you'll find that you killed the Bishop by drinking out of the wrong cup" Primus looked away, feeling sick to his core, "Oh, look when your finish wrestling with your conscience, May I suggest you return to your bedroom? Leave the quest for the stone to me." Darkstar left quickly


	8. Searching For a Star

Searching in for a Star

Mormo and Empusa twiddled with the bindings on their sister's dress, It was dark with purple flashed in the skirt and a matching corset making her look all the more magical. Charmcaster herself took in the huge hall in which they lived, once her sisters were finished she said "How have we lived this way for all these years?" the room was dark and dusty it stunk of death and age, there were cobwebs everywhere, she snapped her fingers, light showered every crevice and corner, instantly the cobwebs evaporated and the dust cleared. Charmcaster beamed then turned to her sisters "In my Absence I expect you to make it fit for the Queens we are" she held out her hand, Empusa slid a ruby ring onto her finger whist Mormo held out a tray of thing Amber Knives made from the sap of the rare Kumki Tree -such a tree is only indigenous to Faerie- and strengthened when the sun it at its highest point in the sky, such an act made the blade radiate an unnatural heat "When I return with our prise we will be powerful again" said Charmcaster, selecting the knife in the middle it was the sharpest and she contemplated that it would be the most useful. She accepted five small wooden blocks from Empusa "Never Fear my Sisters" she sighed and started off across the room "I will not fail" she walked out of the mansion.

The star sat in her crater, biting at the chain around her wrist, trying to gnaw it off, It wouldn't come, it was alot stronger than it looked, her leg still hurt like crazy and was stretched out in front of her, the boy who landed on her lay a few feet behind her, clutching the chain, he was asleep, snoring. At first she thought he was a man, because of his size but after studying his face with immense precision she'd decided he was no older that eighteen, nineteen at the most. She gave up on trying to get the chain off so tugged on it instead, waking up her sleeping captor "Don't you ever sleep!" he barked "Not at Night" she hissed "I may have escaped your notice, Genius , but that when Stars have better things to do. Y'know, coming out, shining, that sort of thing" "Yeah, well it may have escaped your notice" He huffed "But you're not in the sky anymore, Coming out is off the agenda, Shining is suspended until further notice" he lay back down again "Oh, and sleeping during the day is O-U-T, unless you have the magical ability to sleep while you're walking" he closed his eyes and laughed "Have you not got it into your thick head yet?" said the Star "I'm not walking anywhere" Kevin opened his eyes and grunted angrily, he stood up "Fine" he snarled "Sit in the crater. I'm done with you anyway" he gathered his jacket that he had been using as a pillow "I was gonna put you back in the sky once I'd brought you back to Kai, but I guess you'd rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever!"

The star sighed "And just how were you planning to do that?" her voice was filled with disbelief, Kevin whirled "with this" he said, still angry, he held up the remains of the candle he'd used to get here, The Star's face filled with hope "You've got a Babylon Candle" for the first time she smiled, it was dazzling, her teeth were perfect and glistening white, they lit up her face, Kevin didn't originally doubt that she was a Star, but now he was sure. "Yeah, I have a bubbling candle" he smirked, her smiled made him do it, it was contagious, The Star laughed "A Babylon Candle" she corrected "yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, I was going to give what's left to you" "Well that barely has one use left" she criticized "Look, just be happy that I'm not using it to get us back to the wall. Unless you have a better way to get yourself home" The Star said nothing, but looked away "Fine!" she huffed eventually "Help me up" Kevin did, awkwardly, he wasn't so good with girl in general, especially not magical girls from outer Space. "You are gonna have to walk quicker than that, or I'll never get you back to Kai in a week" he said as they started moving "Don't push your luck" she replied.

A crooked brick house stood by a river, a loud, man-ish voice echoed from inside "Bernard, Don't take less than a Florin for him. D'you understand!" "Yes mother" the gangly boy outside replied, he knotted a rope around his white goats neck with shaking hands, he couldn't see properly in the early morning light. He turned around, ignoring his Mothers instructions. A woman was inches from his face, she smiled, illuminating her tanned skin and platinum white hair with magical magenta eyes "A florin for your Goat, boy" her voice was smooth and silky, making the boys hair stand on end in more places than one. He opened his mouth to ask what for, then a black chariot caught his eye "He's a bit small to pull your cart" The woman sighed "Your right" she stepped forward, glowing purple swirling around her finger, she tapped his forehead. The boy shrunk, his legs became stubby, and his feet became hooved, his arms and hands did the same, His face became elongated and a short tail sprouted out of his rear. An orange Goat stood next to the white one "That's much better" The woman sighed, the glow around her body faded slightly, though not enough to be visible to human eyes, She tied both goats to her chariot and rode off as fast as the two mindless animals would take her.

Seven black horses galloped down a winding road next to the river, Darkstar ahead with his servants behind him. His brother Primus drove in the carriage he'd inherited in the opposite direction, unlike her brother, he had no servants. The Five dead Princes rode inside, all asleep. Mean while Kevin and the Star walked over the mountains, Kevin walking ahead, the Star, still chained to him, limping behind. Charmcaster drove along the roads until she spotted a Painted Yellow caravan; she pulled up beside it and spoke to the crone who sat beside the fire, cooking some small meaty animal "What do you want with me" said the crone "A poor old flower..." "Oh, Shut up" Charmcaster sighed irritably "I know what you are and I swear by the ordinances of the sisters to which be both belong, that I mean you no harm today. I want to share your meal" The crone nodded, understanding that this new comer was a Witch as she was "Well you can't be too careful, sit down, have a seat." She snapped her fingers, The bird that was perched on the door of the caravan, looked up then leap into the air, in a poof of blue smoke a woman stood in the birds place, her dark hair held a bluish tint and blew into her face, her eyes were onyx and her skin pale.

She picked up a stool, walked over to the crone, set it down and asked "Anything else?" "Nope" said the crone she snapped her fingers again and the girl turned back into a bird. Charmcaster sat on the stool "What do you want?" said the crone, tapping the cooked animal over the fine "heads or tails?" Charmcaster thought for a second "Heads" The crones chopped the animal in half then shoved both of them onto a plate and added a handful of green wheatgrass for decoration. "So, Stanger" said the crone once they were eating "Where are you headed on this fine day?" Charmcaster smiled dreamily "I seek a fallen star" her voice was just as dreamy as her smile "She fell not far from here. And when I find her I will take my knife and cut out her heart while she still lives. And the glory of our Powers will be restored" her voice swayed at the end as she realised what she was saying "Fallen Star?" the crone repeated "That's the best news I've had in ages" she reached up and touched her face "I could do with losing a few years myself" there were many uses for stars, they could restore power, give long life and restore youth, Charmcaster and her sister's didn't need the last one. She sniffed the grass on the plate, she'd thought it was wheatgrass but the lemony odour told her different "So whereabouts d..." the crone started, but Charmcaster threw her plate at her "Limbus Grass!" she stood up "You dare to steal the truth from my lips by feeding me Limbus Grass!" she screeched, outraged not just at the crone but at herself for falling for such a cheap trick "Do you know who you are dealing with Ditchwater Sal!" "How'd you know my name?" said the crone "Who are you?"

"Look again Ditchwater Sal" darkness filled her eyes, blacking out her pupils, Ditchwater Sal fell to her knees "I shall not seek the Star your Dark Majesty" she pleaded "I swear" "Seek all you wish" Charmcaster's hands glowed purple, a source less wind whipped past Ditchwater Sal "Your shall not the star, Touch it, smell or hear it" the ground shook as her words rang out though the wind "You will not perceive her even if she stands before you" the wind stopped and the ground stilled, This time Charmcaster's glow faded more visibly "Pray you never mead me again Ditchwater Sal" she left in silence


	9. Unicorn

Unicorn

Though out the day Kevin, with the star limping behind him had covered s fair amount of ground, they walked through the forest occasionally talking "So let me get this straight" said the Star "You think you know where you're going, because, and I quote 'I just do'" "I do though, I don't know why" Kevin called back to her" "Oh, Please" said the Star, "Gwen-" Kevin started, they'd told each other their names a few miles back "It's Gwendolyn to you." Said the Star spitefully "Only my friends call me Gwen" she stopped and clutched her leg "would you please slow down!" she said standing up "Fine, Fine" Kevin huffed "Look, we're going north, all right" Kevin stopped so she could catch up "The wall's north" he seemed to be talking to himself more that Gwen "And if you look up in the sky even during the day you can see the..." he looked up "The evening Star?" he couldn't find it, it was nowhere in sight "That's so weird" "That's funny" Gwen said, walking around him and sitting down by a tree "Hilarious, My sides are splitting" Kevin continued to look up "No, I'm being serio-" he stopped, staring down at her "Wait that... That was you! Really?" he smirked, all those years he'd spent stargazing had actually come in handy "What are you doing?" he asked as she rested her head on the trunk "What does it look like I'm doing" Gwen said "I'm sitting down, I'm tired"

"Aw, Don't do this" Kevin whined "we agreed we'd stop at the next village" It was becoming clear he wasn't very patient "Oh, Come on Kevin" Gwen pleaded "It's Midday, I never stay up this late" she looked like she was about to cry. "Fine" Said Kevin, he could see that she would start crying if he refused and he was even worse with crying girls that with not crying girls, "I'll go get some food, Just stay here" he didn't expect her to though, so he tapped the chain the connected his to the Star, he unwound it from his wrist and wrapped it around the tree that the Star sat at until the chain joined up. The Star ignored him her chin high in the air. As the sky darkened the Star stayed at her tree, mainly because her leg hurt too much to move and because she was chained to a tree, she heard rustling in the trees, and jumped slightly "Kevin?" she called, this was another reason why she was afraid of Earth "Kevin? Is that you?" there was no reply, only more rustling, it was coming from the bushes "It's not funny Kevin!" The rustling got closer, "Kevin!" she was terrified, she didn't particularly like Kevin, but he was the only person she knew and he seemed bent on protection her, even if it was only to bring her back to some girl.

More rustling, then a white light, instantly she knew what it was, a white horse strode into the clearing, only it wasn't a horse a glimmering single white horn coming out of its forehead. It was a Unicorn. She knew it not because if its appearance but because of its origins, Unicorns were known to do the bidding of the Moon. She laughed "Oh, it's you" she reached up and stroked it's nose with her fingers, she couldn't reach much higher whilst she was sitting down, The Unicorn took a few steps back, seemingly taking in the chain that bound her to the tree, a spark of white light glittered up its horn then shot off the end and hit the chain. It sparkled for a second then disintegrated, The Star laughed again pleased with the outcome of things, she shoved herself to her feet, the Unicorn knelt down and she clambered onto its back and it trotted off into the trees mumbling about her captor as she went.

Darkstar and his servants stopped by the ocean, The wind blew, whipping their hair and clothes hard against their skin, slaps of ice stood dotted along the shore and icy cold water splashed up into Darkstar's boots, his servants shoved an ageing, hunched over man at the Prince "Your Highness, the Soothsayer as you requested" said one of the Servants, Darkstar faced the water, when he spoke his voice was hard and clipped "South, you said. South we went. Still no stone. Do you now want us to start swimming?" "Sire" the Soothsayer said, his voice was as brittle and his hunched over body "I've merely told you what the runes have told me. I can do no more" "Well consult then again" the Soothsayer took out five small blocks of wood "Wait" said Darkstar, turning around to face him "before we seek the stone, I have another question. Am I the seventh Son?" The Soothsayer threw the wood into the ice; they landed with symbols facing upwards "yes" said the Soothsayer. Darkstar nodded "Another Question, Is blue my favourite colour?" The Soothsayer threw the runes again they landed the same as before "Yes" he said "Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a Traitor?" The Soothsayer threw the runes again, this time they landed blank "What does that mean?" "That means No" the Soothsayer "Good" said Darkstar "Throw them again, this time throw then high the Soothsayer did "Do you work for my Brother?" The runes dropped back down, past Darkstar's emotionless face, they landed with the symbols facing up.

Darkstar pulled out a dagger, reached across and lodged it into the Soothsayers chest, he fell back wards, but Darkstar didn't care, he picked up the runes and asked "So, do we continue west?" he threw them. Charmcaster caught her runes; they were black, with white symbols, once she caught them, upon inspecting them she smiled, understanding which way to go so that she would meet up with the Star, _her_ star. She turned and went back to her chariot


	10. Setting A Trap

Setting a Trap

Charmcaster stood at a crossroads, she tossed her runes then groaned frustrated when they didn't give her anything useful, she rubbed the ring of her left hand, the reflective ruby surface showed two faces looked back up at her, one with short black hair and irritation in her cold grey eyes, the other face looked warmer, blond with faded blue eyes and a wide smile "Charmcaster!" she said while Empusa said "Be care full how much magic you use sister, It's starting to show" she referred to her sisters increasingly fading glow. "One goat and a small enchantment" Charmcaster explained "Hardly extravagant" "well even using the ring will take its' toll" said Mormo, they saw Charmcaster through a ornate mirror as she saw them through her ring "Better you only call us in dire need, and use your runes to locate the star" "I used them and she should be here by now" Charmcaster said impatiently "But now they're just telling me gibberish" her sisters sighed and retrieved a small crocodile from one of the cages, Mormo took a steel knife, she dug it into the crocodiles tough scaly skin near its head then ran it along its body only stopping once she reached the tail, she and Empusa yanked it open and took it the slimy insides. Mormo then turned to face her sisters "It is because you must stay where you are, my sister. She is coming to you" "Oh, be warned Charmcaster" said Empusa and Mormo turned back to the crocodile remains "delicacy is needed, She is drained by misery. She's barely shining." Her voice sounded dismal and uncaringly distant "set a trap that ensures her heart is glowing before you cut it out" Charmcaster nodded and faded from view.

"Gwen?" Kevin called as he walked back into the clearing in the forest, the Star wasn't where he'd left her "Gwen?" he came to a stop at the gnarled tree "Oh, you idiot" he threw down the food he'd bought, though fortunately it was wrapped up so it wasn't spoiled, he debated internally for a few seconds whether or not to go looking for her, he decided not to, reasoning that he was too tired and hungry to bother at this moment. He slumped to the floor, huddled his jacket tighter around him and looked up at the sky, the stars flickered and shone, The moon was full and strangely big tonight, did he imagine the lines of worry on its face? Kevin shook his head, ever since he'd met Gwen he'd saw the sky differently, but that was expected. He fell into a deep slumber, he face covered in moonlight.

Charmcaster, still stood at the cross road, bend down so that she was level with the two goats she'd used to pull her chariot, she whispered in their ears "You shall become human" she stepped back, a purple band curled around the two goats, covering them completely, when it faded two people rose from their knees to their feet. One was a stringy, white haired old man with a beard that didn't fit with his face; he had a look that inevitably screamed 'Goat'. the other was a dull eyed, spotty boy, Charmcaster touched the boys forehead, he transformed, his hair grew, he face changed shape and two drooping breasts formed of his chest, they were complimented by a chocolate brown dress, with a wave of her hand, Charmcaster's dress changed too, from the dark, gothic style to a humble dusty red. "You are Billy the Innkeeper" she told the old man "She is your wife and I am your Daughter" Charmcaster stood over the other side of the cross roads, towing her transformed minions behind her, she waved her hand at the chariot and it too transformed, growing in size, becoming square and house-like, inside purple flames, licked up the walls, creating beams of wood and rooms, eventually the flames stopped and a darkly coloured inn stood at the cross roads. Charmcaster and her minions walked inside, she admired her spell work "Make everything ready, our special guest will be here soon"

"I mean, who's to say he'll even keep his promise about the candle?" Gwen's voice rung through the darkness, she rode on the back of the Unicorn "I just refuse to believe that he's the only person in Stormhold who could have helped me" she muttered to the Unicorn "He just keeps going on and on about 'Kai' this and 'Kai' that" she progressed through the forest. Kevin slept under the branches of the tree, dreaming. _Kevin?_ A voice said, he grunted and turned over. _Please protect out sister, Kevin. Gwen is in grave danger_. The voice hissed through his head, making him jolt awake. _The Unicorn came to help her, but now their heading into a trap_. Kevin jerked awake; he looked around trying to locate the source of the noise it seemed to be coming from the sky, more specifically the stars. _No star is safe in Stormhold_, the voice continued, _the last to fall over 400 years ago_, images filled his head, there was a bright light that slammed into the ground, as the light faded a girl lay in a crater, like the way he'd found Gwen, only this girl was blond and looked a little happier that Gwen did when he'd found her. _She was captured by the same witches who seek Gwen now_, the voice commentated as the images played, a gloved hand reached out to the girl and helped her to her feet, _they tricked her_, three women pulled a glowing girl across a hall and up a set of stairs, they strapped her to a marble table. _Cared for her_.

_And when her heart was once more aglow_. One woman stroked the shining girl's hair, while another held her hand and the last raised a knife, they cut it from her chest. Kevin jumped to his feet and looked up at the moon, _there's no time to waste, _the voice said, hardening but raising no higher that a whisper, _A coach is coming, by any means possible you must get on it. Run_. Kevin did, A coach pulled by four horses. The coach was driven by Prince Primus and his brothers, the Dead ones, slept in the carriage, Kevin ran out to the edge of the road as the coach passed, he slammed into the side and bounced off. The coach stopped a few steps down the road and the driver got out, he walked over to Kevin, who lay on the floor, his limps aching, Prince Primus extended his sword and pointed it at Kevin's neck "If Darkstar insists on sending a boy to do a man's job" he said, Kevin cursed "No," he said "No, I don't know a Darkstar, I just need a ride" he panted "Look, I'm unarmed" he held up his hands, Primus stood down "I just need a ride" "Fine, I could use someone to tend to the horses" he walked back to his carriage "Get on" he said. Kevin did, he sat next to Primus the Carriage, pulling on the reigns, the carriage jolted forward.


	11. Failing

Failing

Rain poured down throughout Stormhold, creating puddles on the dirt cross road that purley white hooves sploshed in, The Unicorn seemed able to see through the blur of cascading water, while the Star could not, her eyesight was normally good at night, better than it was in the daylight, but tonight just threw it all off, the rain drenched her through to the bone, her silky silver dress stuck to her skin and her water logged red hair became plastered to her face. The Unicorn whinnied and tiled its head forward, Gwen looked up, squinting through the rain, at first she couldn't see anything, then a flicker of warm light caught her eye, A house there was a house up a head, the Unicorn progressed forward. As she got closer to the warm light she saw that it wasn't a house she'd been staring at, it was an Inn, the Unicorn stopped just outside the door, Gwen climbed off its back and limped to the door she knocked of few times then after a loud hissing whisper a dull faced grey haired woman opened the door, she didn't say anything but gestured for Gwen to come inside. A flirty voice that rung out "Mom, who is it?" it coughed then repeated its question in a less flirty manner. A tall, slender girl came to stand next to her; she had odd, shining hair that in the lamp light shined white.

The old woman didn't answer, she just walked away, the girl rolled her eyes "Sorry about her, her age has made her insensitive, I'm Char by the way" she held out her hand "Gwen" said Gwen shaking the proffered limb, "You'd best come inside, I'll get my Dad to look after your... Horse" she peered around the Star at the unicorn, frowning. Once inside the old woman ran a bath and a tufted, white haired old man walked out into the rain. "How do you like your bath?" said the old woman, her voice was as dull as her face "Warm, hot or boil a Lobster" she attempted to smiled but it looked more like a grimace "I honestly don't know" Gwen replied "Then let me choose for you" said Char, she chose warm then helped her out of her sopping silky dress then into the tub. "Feeling better?" Char asked, she sat next to the tub talking to the Star, her finger tip in the water "Yes, thank you" said Gwen "And your leg, any better?" she sent a slither of her magic from her finger down to the Star's leg, it curled around her ankle then sunk into her skin. "My Mom says that warm water does wonders" The Star, noticed that the pain in her leg had gone, she lifted her ankle out of the water and moved it around "Oh My Gosh" she said "That's amazing it doesn't hurt anymore. In fact it feels great" "That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better" Char said with another false smile though the star didn't see this as she'd closed her eyes, a sparkling silver light glowed from the top of her head "You look happier in yourself too"

"I do feel happier, Less troubled" The Star agreed Char smiled again, then helped her up and passed her then bath robe that had been warmed by the fire, The old innkeeper woman showed her to her room, by then she shone even brighter "My Mom asked me to see if you wanted anything?" "No, I think I'll just go to bed" Char nodded then left, she came back a little later carrying a knife when she thought the Star was asleep. She moved the Star's bath robe out the way, the pink Amethyst still rung around her neck, then raised her knife, A loud knock on the door interrupted her, she lowered her knife looked down at her victim, the Star stared back up at her, smiling "I'll be right back" she rushed out of the room and into the Kitchen. Outside Kevin and Prince Primus stood in the rain, "Maybe we should carry on to the Next inn" Kevin suggested, shuddering as the cold water ran through his clothes and across his skin "Especially if the Stone is as close as your Runes say" the description he'd been given of the stone was vague, but that didn't make him want it any less, Prince Primus would have a fight on his hands if Kevin found the stone before he did. "I'll give it one more try" said Prince Primus he raised his arm to knock again but the door opened before his knuckles made contact, an aging woman with grey streaked hair in a murky brown dress stood before him "Ah, Finally. We need accommodation" said Prince Primus "Help him take the horses to the stables" he gestured to Kevin, was twiddling with the horses reigns, a man appeared next to the woman, he has a stringy grey beard and a odd look of 'Goat' about him.

The man walked past Prince Primus without acknowledging his present and helped Kevin to usher the tired horses off of the Carriage and into the musky warmth of the stables, the Woman took Prince Primus's arm and pulled him inside, then wandered off somewhere. Char flipped her platinum hair and extended a perfectly manicured hand down between her breasts, then withdrew holding a small bottle of darkly coloured liquid in between her fingers; she uncapped it and tipped the contense into the goblet that she had previously filled with wine. Prince Primus looked around, the room was wide as most importantly, warm, with a blazing fire against the far wall and a bathtub a few feet from it, "Hello!" he called looking around, upon getting no reply he stripped out if his drenched clothes and slumped into the warm water in the bathtub. Upstairs, the glow emanating from the star's hairline faded as he became bored, she sat up, deciding to go looking for the nice innkeeper's daughter, she walked cautiously down the stairs, extending her curiosity, A man sat in the bath tub she had sat in before, he looked up at her and spoke "Ah, I'm accustomed to better service, but your awake now and that's what counts" his voice sounded regal and important, Prince Primus's dead brothers sat on the ledge above the fireplace, gawking at the huge chair around the Star's neck "Prepare your best room" Prince Primus continued _She's got the stone_ his brothers chorused, though they knew he couldn't hear them.

"I'll thank you not to bother our guests" another girl said, coming over to Prince Primus's side and lowering the goblet she held for him, Prince Primus faltered for a second, overwhelmed by the her beauty, she had long platinum hair and strange magenta eyes "I am the lady of this Inn" she continued, Prince Primus made to take the goblet from the beautiful girl then stopped himself "No" he said "I have sworn to only drink my own wine until my brother is Dead" he paused, thinking for a moment "I'm sure my Friend" his eyes narrowed at the word, as though he wasn't sure of its accuracy "will enjoy a drop" he tried to peer around the beautiful girl at the girl who had come from upstairs in the bathrobe but the beautiful girl blocked his view "Your best room perhaps?" it wasn't a question "Of course" she smiled then passed the goblet to the old woman, telling her to do as Prince Primus asked, and ran upstairs to retrieve her weapon. As the old woman left Prince Primus spoke to the star "I'm sorry I assumed that..." he didn't finish the sentence, instead started a new one "travelling alone are we?" he lifted a leg out of the water and stretched the strong muscles in his calf "I've just stabled my four black stallions and my carriage, well I say mine" The star, nodded, getting more board by the second, though she didn't want to be impolite "It was really my late father's" Prince Primus continued seemingly trying to impress her.

The aging woman burst into the stables, carrying the goblet, she strode over to were Kevin stood, removing the reigns from the horses, took his hand and thrust the goblet into his palm "Er, thanks" he grunted "Your welcome" the woman said, Kevin hadn't had a _real_ conversation in days, not counting the distraught Star he'd been lumped with as she only talked to him in dire need "I'm Kevin, who are you?" that had always been his motto: know as much as you can about everyone you can, and he was also pretty tired and hungry, so he hoped that of he was nice to the old woman he would maybe, possibly give him free lodgings "Bernard" the woman replied then left. Char, now melting out of her disguise and returning to her original glowing form, her plain dusty dress growing in adjust back to the low cut black dress with flashes of purple in the skirt and corset, she slowly descended the stairs, clutching her amber knife in her left hand, Prince Primus still babbled on and the Star still looked bored until he realised what his brothers had been hinting at, he reached out at the Star, seeing the Amethyst around her long neck he started to ask her to come closer but the words never came out of his mouth, being careful to make no sound Charmcaster crept up behind the Prince and, though she knew that the Star could see her perfectly well and her actions would possibly cause her to never shine again, ran the blade of her knife along the Prince's throat, creating a long gash in his skin, with royal blue blood flowed out of, she didn't bother to wash the knife nor did she notice as another brother joined the five above the fireplace, as she turned on the terrified Star.

In the Stables, Kevin raised the goblet to his lips, when suddenly a huge white horse with a single hour sprouting of its head burst through its wooded stall, using all of the power in its legs, and knocked the goblet from his hands "What the Fuck did you do that for?" Kevin yelled, the House bowed its head at the patch of straw on which the goblet lay; the straw was black and smoking, Kevin realised everything, somebody had tried to poison him, the horse was not a horse, it was a Unicorn, like in his dream, it said that... If the Unicorn was here, then so was the Star! "Gwen" he gasped as ran out of the Stables and in to the Inn "Prince Primus!" he yelled, taking no notice of the two women in the room "Don't-" he saw the gash through the man's throat and stopped, he saw the woman with the knife standing over the Prince's body, then remembered the Star, he looked over his shoulder, she was stood next to the stairs, her eyes wide with terror, her hands covering her mouth. Kevin ran to her side "Are you alright!" she nodded weakly. Charmcaster called for Billy, the old man appeared from behind the counter "Get Him!" Billy the Goat man leapt over the counter and charged directly at Kevin, who shielded the Star behind him and readied himself to attack, he didn't need to, The Unicorn, glowing in the moonlight galloped into the Inn, bent ins horned head and collided with the Goat Man, head on, A Man ran forward but a white Goat flew back against the wall, in the man's place, dead as a doornail.

The Unicorn the turned on Charmcaster, but was easily taken down with a wave of her hand and the purple fire that erupted from her fingers, Kevin, holding the Star's hand made a break for the door, but another wave of purple blocked their way, The Star pulled him to the window, but the purple fire blocked them there too, Instead they ended up trapped in the middle of the room, with no way out and Charmcaster approached them, Kevin and the Star backed away until their back were pressed up against the wall by the fireplace, Charmcaster held her knife up to her face and said "The burning golden heart of a Star at Peace, is so much better than you frightened little heart" she shrugged and smirked "Better than no heart at all" Kevin dug into his pocket, and clutched the lump of Wax in his hand "Gwen" "yeah" she replied, squeezing his arm "Hold on to me and think of Home" he said, squeezing her hand, that he still held, she threw her arms around his chest and Kevin shoved his hand into the purple flames, it burned right the way up his arm but the nub on the end of the candle lit and in a flash of warm orange light the Star and the Boy were gone, just as Charmcaster lunged towards then, her knife raised, she hit the wall, as they vanished and the blade shattered.


	12. Home?

Home?

The stream of Orange flames burned up into the sky until it reached a cloud, then it faded, leaving it's travellers in the rain. Kevin holding the Star tightly as she recovered herself from the brutal nightmare they had left behind. He looked around, over the top of her rain darkened crimson hair, then let her go as a flash of white light blinded then monetarily, it registered as lightning a few seconds later "Shit!" he cursed, realising where they stood, on a grey cloud, in the middle of the sky "What the hell did you do!" he rounded on the Star "What Did _I_ do? What did _you_ do?" she shot back "Think of Home that was a great plan!" she gestured to where they stood "You thought of your home and I thought of my home! And now we're half way between the two!" "You Idiot, what did you think of _your_ home for?" Kevin yelled "You just said Home!" the Star screeched "If you wanted me to think of _your_ Home you should have said _your_ Home" the lighting and rain around them continued, getting harder. "Some crazy woman was gonna cut your heart out and _You_ wanted more specific instructions!" Kevin shouted over a roll of thunder "maybe you'd like it in writing, or a drawing or somethin'" Suddenly, unexpectedly a huge net fell from above, wrapping around then until they were unable to move, it lifted them off the cloud then dropped then down on the hard wooden deck of a ship. They looked up at the odd faces of the people that stood over them, The one closest to them was green and looked swampy, he stunk alike bad egg and methane, when he spoke, his voice was nasal "Captain, looks like we got ourselves a little bonus. A couple of Lightning marshals!"

A figure clad in a deep green waterproof coat, shoved through the crowd, "You sure Swampfire?" he spoke loudly, but whether it was his natural voice or just so he could be heard over the storm they didn't know "They don't look like Lightning Marshals to me!" another crash of lightning lit up his face, His hair was brown his eyes green, his eyes were green and piercing, the hard frown on his lips seemed permanent. "Why else would anybody be up here in a storm?" another crew member asked, he was tall, with hard purple skin and a single round eye in the middle of his forehead, "why else would anybody be up here in the middle of a storm?" The captain repeated then answered "Maybe for the same godforsaken reason that we are!" he turned to Kevin and The Star "Now who are you?" Kevin looked at the star but didn't speak "Let's see of a night in our lovely brig will loosen their lips" "Get them in the Brig" Swampfire told the crew "You heard the Man" the Star and Kevin were pulled out of the net and shoved along the deck then thrown down into the brig and tired, back to back to a pair of chairs.

As they waited to be released, Kevin and the Star talked a little "They're going to kill us aren't they?" said the Star "Probably" Kevin replied, he sounded calm but he was far from, the Star laughed quietly "It's funny, you know. I used to watch... I used to watch people having adventures, I envied them" "Ever heard the expression be careful what you wish for" Kevin looked over his shoulder at the Star; the stared back "What? So ending up with my heart cut out will serve me right will it?" her voice wavered, as though she was about to cry "No. No, I didn't mean it like that" Kevin said, "look, Gwendolyn I-" "Gwen" she stopped him "what?" he asked "Gwen, call me Gwen" she repeated, smiling softly "Ok, Gwen" he started again "I-I admire your dreaming, shop boy like me, I could never have dreamed of doing something this big in order to have wished for it" The Star, Gwen sighed but Kevin continued "I just thought I'd find a lump of Celestial rock and take it home and that would be it" Gwen chuckled softly, melodically "And you got me" Kevin laughed too "If there's one thing I've learned from Watching Earth for all these years" she shifted, attempting to adjust her position, but the ropes that bound her and Kevin together restricted her movement, so she settled for resting her head against his shoulder "It's that people are never what they seem. "there are Shop boys, and then there are boys who just happen to work in a shop for the time being, and trust me Kevin, you are not a shop boy"

I already do, something in the back of his mind said, but that wasn't what shocked him, it was finding out that he really did trust her, he'd never trusted anyone so easily before, the exception of his Dad, but he also didn't know when he'd actually started trusting her, or why. "You saved my life, Thank you" her small, smooth hand covered his and held it tightly, he liked the feeling it gave him, sending tingles up his arm, was she doing that to him? Or was it just the pressure on the hand he'd burned but plunging it into the fire? He didn't know, but he liked it, He made to say something, but didn't want to ruin the moment so shut his mouth again.


	13. The Omnitrix

The Omnitrix

Darkstar stood at the dirty, damp crossroads, looking down at his brother's body which still sat in the bath tub with a train of dried blue blood running from the wound in his neck, displaying that he was in fact part of the royal family of Stormhold. A house no longer stood there, having burned down as its creator fled the scene "Well, well, well" said Darkstar, a brooding smirk lining his face "The last brother dead" he looked up "Which means that I'm King" he realised quietly, he started over to the horse-backed men who'd accompanied his "I'm KING!" he yelled, pounding his fist in the air, the men bowed to him but the spirit of his most recently departed brother manifested beside him, the others stood a little further back, looking over the body, most were laughing. _Not yet Brother_ said Primus, as though he'd heard him Darkstar stopped "Damn. I still need the stone" one of the men before him rose to his feet "Your brother doesn't have it?" he asked "Well why don't you find out?" Darkstar barked, the man gulped the strode past him over to the tub and plunged his hand into the icy water, Darkstar turned to watch then when a hand clamped around his ankle "Gah!" he made to kick the its owner then decided against it, pulled out a dagger from his belt and pressed it to the lanky spotted boys -who'd been hiding under the over turned black chariot next to the dirt road- neck.

"Where's my Stone?" he breathed harshly "I don't..." the boy whimpered then started again weakly "That man" he said "Your brother, I 'erd him talk of a Stone. Yeah. The Girl 'ad it. The Girl 'ad it" he nodded "What girl?" asked Darkstar "I don't know" the spotty boy squeaked, feeling the blade press harder into his skin "A girl, she got away. Coz this was a trap set up for 'er. But your brother, he come straight into it" the boy had started babbling, Darkstar remained focused, now curious "A trap?" he said "Set by Who?" he settled his cold gaze on the boy "A woman you should pray you'll never meet" he stopped to gulp "She's... she's gone, she took you brothers carriage" "This woman wanted _My_ Stone?" "_No_! She wanted the girl's heart" the boy raised a hand and tapped the leather of Darkstar's robes "She said the girl was a star an she was gunna cut her heart out and..." "And eat it" Darkstar finished, the smirk creeping back on to his gaunt face "Oh my God. Do you have any Idea what this means?" the boy shook his head, it was a quick, jerky movement "Everlasting life. Eternal Youth." He referred to the uses to which the heart of a star could be put "King Forever." He added, the chilling glint in his eyes became more visible. He stood up, yanking the spotted boy up with him and removing his knife from his throat, just as the man who had been searching though the bath tub were his brother's body lay "It's not here Sire" "This Idiot's coming with us" said Darkstar, shaking the boy.

Inside the Stolen Princes carriage Charmcaster lounged against the leather seats, her glow was fading and she could feel it, she looked at her reflection in the window, stroking her cheek, longing for it to shine the way it had a matter of days ago, sighing she ran a hand through her hair, flipping it over her shoulders. She rubbed the ruby ring on her fingers. "Ask again" she told her sisters, Mormo sighed impatiently at the reflection in the mirror and Empusa, running a hand through her short jet black hair, narrowed her eyeds "We have asked again" Mormo said "and the answer is still the same as last time. She is still air born!" "Well she can't stay there forever" Charmcaster said, hands on her hips "Tell me as soon as she touches Ground! Immediately! Do you understand!" "Watch tongue sister" Empusa fired "It is not us who have lost her. Lost her and broken the knife. Even if you apprehend _do_ her, how will you complete the deed?" Mormo nodded agreeing "Maybe you should return now and allow one of us to set out in your place?" she flipped her long blond hair off her shoulders "Don't be ridiculous" Charmcaster snarled "I'll bring her home and deal with her there. Be sure everything is ready for our arrival."

Soaring through the sky's of Faerie a wooden ship held up by a huge balloon progressed through the clouds, its name was printed along the side: The Omnitrix, but it was unreadable thanks to the humid air washing the letters away. "Tell me about Kai then" said the Star, her hair damp from the rain but drying quickly, her hand still holding Kevin's "Well she... she..." he faltered, the smile sliding off his face, he wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he once was, once just the mention of Kai had made his heart flutter but now he'd started to realise things about her, feel different things "There isn't any more to tell you" he said in a monotone "Hmm" the Star mused "well the little I know about love is that is unconditional. Its not something you can buy" she turned her head to smile softly at Kevin, he smirked back, but kindly, then he stopped, realising what she'd said "Wait, wait, wait. This wasn't about me buying her love or whatever" he stopped her "I was just proving how I felt for her" because he didn't feel the same way now, there was something else, someone else, someone important, he just couldn't figure out who. "Oh" said the Star "and what's she doing to prove how she feels about you?" "Well..." Kevin stopped, sighed then realised what she'd been doing "Look Gwen, you'll understand when you meet her. All right?" he wasn't so sure that he wanted her to meet her any more, would it be so bad to just stay if Faerie? "As long as we don't get murdered by Pirates first" "Murdered by Pirates." Gwen mumbled "Heart torn out and Eaten. Meet Victoria. I can't quite decide which sounds more fun" Kevin laughed at her sarcasm,

"We've found the Sky Ship" said Empusa to her sister in the mirror, Mormo nodded and added "It's headed north for the port town in mount Drummond and you and not the only one seeking the star. There's someone following your tracks" "A witch? A warlock?" Charmcaster asked "A prince!" Empusa corrected "and he's gaining on you! You had better hurry. I want that star!" Charmcaster faded from the mirror; using her flaming purple magic he forced the horses pulling her stolen carriage forward. A few miles behind her, seven black horses galloped over the hills guided by Darkstar's runes, they were headed for Mount Drummond.


	14. Captain Tennyson's Secret

Captain Tennyson's Secret

Down in the Brigg of the rusted ship named: The Omnitrix the Captain, now with his hood down so that Kevin and the Star could see he face, paced around his two captives, questioning them, His hair was a chocolaty brown and his eyes a moss green, despite the hard frown on his face there was an unmistakeable kindness to his face "So, this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you were up here?" he said Loudly "Or I'll snap her pretty fingers one by one" outside his entire crew were crowded around the door, listening excitedly "I'm Kevin Levin" said Kevin, he knew what to say, they'd gone through it before and decided what they would say "This is my wife Gwen" he felt the Star shake as she stifled a giggle, she'd thought that part was particularly funny but wouldn't tell him why "Your wife?" the Captain repeated "Far too young and radiant to belong to just one man" he turned to face the Star "It's share and share a like aboard my Vessel!" a loud cheer echoed from behind the door, "If you dare touch her" Kevin snarled, The Captain laughed "You may think that your showing a little spirit in front of your lady friend, but If you talk back to me again, I'm gonna throw you to the dogs." He started pacing again, deciding on punishments "Let's see, hangings always good for moral. Maybe we'll watch you dance a gallows jig!" There was another cheer from outside "Or Perhaps I'll just tip you over the side and have it over with" The Captain continued "It's a very long way down, plenty of time to reminisce about your pitiful short lives. "Please" The Star spoke up "We're just trying to find out way home" she looked like she was on the verge of tears "to a place called Bellwood, that's where he lives" she moved her head, gesturing to Kevin "What did you say?" said The Captain angrily.

"She said we were trying to get to Bellwood" Kevin answered. The Star gasped as the Captain, with lightning fast reflexes, drew a shining silver dagger and pressed it to Kevin's throat "That's one too many lies" Outside the crew heard shuffling and knew what was coming, all ran up to the deck and peered over the side of the boat just as the Captain threw a human shaped thing dressed in the clothes Kevin had been wearing, out of one of the windows in the Brigg, it tumbled down towards the ground. The Captain glared up at his crew, they each saw the anger in his eyes and shuffled away from the edge, a minute later the Captain stomped up on to the Deck carrying the Star around the waist, she was kicking and crying and screaming about murder. "I'm taking the girl to my cabin and mark my words anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will get the same treatment" he yanked open the door at the other end of the deck and shoved her inside "What, you'll..." asked Swampfire "No, you Idiot" The Captain frowned "I'll throw you over the side as well!" he slammed the door behind him and smiled down at the Star, she beamed back at him. He lead her down the short, dust, wooden corridor and into the Captain's quarters, It was beautiful, mainly wooden but not like the wood on the ships exterior, it was polished and dark, like mahogany, the carpets were green and the furniture was amazing, old and decorative, along the far wall was a huge window looking out over the sky, but the Room wasn't what Gwen noticed first because looking out if the widow stood a tall muscular boy with shaggy raven hair wearing his under garments. Kevin.

Gwen rushed to his side "So" said the captain, his hard voice softening "That went well I thought" Kevin nodded, smirking "JULIE! EDWIN!" the captain Bellowed footsteps approached then two people stepped into the room from another wooden corridor, the first was a girl, with short black hair and hazel eyes, she was evidently Asian, she wore and pale pink dress and a kindly smile, the second was a boy, with greasy black hair and pale, milky skin he wore a thick red coat over a grey vest and white pants tucked into black boots. The Captain walked over to the girls side "I and Captain Tennyson, but please, call me Ben. This is my good friend Edwin and this is my Julie" Edwin and Julie smiled and waved "I heard your from America" Julie said, her voice was soft like silk "Please tell news of my Beloved land" she took Gwen's hand and led then over to the table in the middle of the room "Hang on" said Gwen once she, Kevin, Julie, Captain Ben and Edwin were all sat down "I can't believe your crew fell for that, and were on did you get that mannequin from?" "I have many" Edwin said, he studied The Star and Kevin as though he could see something no-one else could "It works every time" Captain Ben smiled "I have a huge towering reputation but I've never spilled at drop of blood" he sounded pleased with himself "Ever tried to get Blood stains out of a silk shirt? Nightmare" Edwin said leaning across the table "Right" said Kevin "But I still don't get how that won't recognise me" Julie laughed "Kevin, when Edwin's done with you your own Mother won't recognise you" Edwin nodded.

"We've no time to waste" Captain Ben said "We've got two hours till we make port, First and Foremost..." Julie stood up, she took Gwen's hand and towed her over to the wall, a door know sat on the wooden panelling, looking out of place, Julie gripped it and turned the panel swung open, revealing a huge closet filled with Clothes and shoes and thousand of accessories "It'll be so good to see you out of those dreary clothes" said Edwin "So very small-town errand-boy" he Captain Ben and Kevin had followed then into the closet. Edwin rifled through one of the racks then withdrew holding a pair of dark pants, a white shirt, a grey vest -darker that his- and black jacket with a tailcoat, he passed they my Kevin "Here. _Tres_ you" Kevin accepted the clothes then walked off to change whist Edwin told Gwen how he'd got them "I've never worn them, you see this whole place if full of things we've never had the guts to wear. I hate to throw anything out, you know the day you do it'll come back in fashion, be oh so _de la mode_." Julie, still holding Gwen's hand pulled her over to the opposite side of the closet "C'mon, I have lots lovely of Dresses. Take your pick." "Oh, no, no. I'm fine" Gwen said "Honey" Edwin called after her "You're wearing a bathrobe" Gwen looked down and realised that it was true, she hadn't managed to change since she'd been almost killed by that crazy witch woman. "Right" she said then started looking through the masses of dressed.

Edwin started on Kevin, styling his hair so that it actually suited him, it was quite long anyway and it worked for him so it didn't take much, He talked to Julie and Captain Ben "Now, America, tell me everything" Julie pleaded "You're not from America" said Kevin, she sighed "Sadly, no, but when I was little I used to love the stories, people told me they were only folklore, but I never believed them." Captain Ben nodded "as a Boy I used to run away from my Father at the market where he did his deals, just to peak over the wall, longing to pass over it one day, seeing America for myself" "Voila" said Edwin, he held up a mirror for Kevin to see, he looked pretty good. A soft melodic voice came from behind him "What do you think?" Kevin heard three gasps, he turned to look for himself and found he was lost for words, Gwen stood in the door way of the closet looking radiant, she wore a deep blue dress that reminded him of the night sky, in the skirt there must have been layers of different colours since he caught flashes of pink and green, the sleeves consisted of two pieced of sparkly blue material that only covered her shoulders, the huge Amethyst stone hung on its gold chain around her neck it completed the picture. Kevin grunted something unintelligible which she seemed to take as a complement; she came and sat down next to him, beaming.


	15. Realising

Realising

The Omnitrix flew to Mount Drummond and was docked quickly, Captain Ben along with his crew which all had odd names to match their odd looks -there was Swampfire, Chromastone, SpiderMonkey, Echo. Echo, Lodestar, Jetray, Humongasaur, Brainstorm, Big Chill and Mr X -who didn't do much- and Gwen all walked onto land. In the town nearby they had business, they loaded they're recently captured lightning into the man's, whose name was Argit and obtained then appearance of a bristly grey rat with spiky black Mohawk along his back, office. Captain Ben started by giving a demonstration of the Lightning, convinced Argit to buy the lightning then settled of a price of $200, as they were leaving, Argit called the Captain over, Gwen made to follow, but was told to stay where she was. "I heard something from some of the boy's, somethin' bout a star. Av' you heard anythin'?" Captain Ben glanced over to where Gwen stood, wearing her dazzling blue dress -her hair had been tied up into a sort of twisted bun, thanks to Edwin's magical affinity- gazing quizzically at the vast selection of weapons and mystical objects, a faint glow shone around her head, she looked alot happier than she was when he'd first met her, that Glow around her, seemed to come from her, yes, it did, with a jolt of shock, he realised what she was. "No, I haven't seen anything about a Star." Captain Ben said.

"Everyone's going on about it down at the market" Argit huffed "Which market, the market by the wall?" Argit nodded, his tufty grey fur bristling "Mr. Argit, I would have thought you'd know better than to believe the gossip of housewives. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to" Captain Ben stated to walk away, leading Gwen along behind him, ignoring Argit's call so goodbyes and offered business deals. As Captain Ben, his Crew and the Star came back to the Omnitrix, they noticed something different on the deck, standing before them, were Julie wearing her pretty pink dress, Edwin, smiling like a mad man and another boy, he was tall and muscled and wearing a pair of dark pants, a white shirt, a grey vest -darker that Edwin's- black jacket with a tailcoat and shiny black boots, he was lounging lazily on a cluster of boxes "Captain Tennyson" he said casually, The crew drew their swords. Captain Ben pushed his way to the front, telling his crew to stand down, "Meet my... cousin" he said the word unsurely, as though he was testing is sound "The fearsome buccaneer, Kevin Levin" he took Kevin's hand, pulled him to his feet and shook it vigorously "he'll be joining up for a journey home" Captain Ben turned to face his odd crew "I have the perfect gift to keep you amused" he smiled, The Star was pushed out of crowd and over to them.

Kevin struggled to keep her name from bursting out of his mouth, Captain Ben stepped away, and signalled Kevin to do the manoeuvre he'd taught him, Kevin wound his arm around The Star, Gwen's waist and clutched her to the side of his body, he flexed the muscles in his free arm and growled "Arrgh" Gwen giggled in his ear, he released her and they joined Captain Ben behind the wheel. The Omnitrix lifted off from Mount Drummond, Gwen had warmed up to Kevin since their night in the Brigg, she stood at Ben's left, the wind blowing her long red hair out of its bun, she turned and beamed at Kevin, displaying her joy at their present situation, The sight of her smile sent a wave of tingles through Kevin's body so he smirked back even when she turned away the pleasant feeling didn't disappear and neither did his dreamy smirk. As the day's passed, Kevin and Gwen became closer, they didn't always agree eye to eye, but they found they didn't need to, each morning and night they ate with Captain Ben, Edwin and Julie in the Captain's quarters, occasionally feeding each other small amounts of food of the other cutlery, during the day, when they weren't either arguing or working with Captain Ben, Kevin was taught the arts of the Blade, he became quite good, twice throughout their he'd had Captain Ben at his mercy, though all the other times the Captain had pummelled him and Gwen was taught how the play the piano by Julie and Edwin, who had taken a shine to her. They occasionally helped with catching lightning, resulting in a warm embrace at their success.

The night before the end of their journey, Ben had Edwin fetch him the old record player that he kept deep within the belly of the Omnitrix; they recovered an old record that -as Edwin put it- was perfect for waltzing. Captain Ben was persuaded to teach Gwen how to waltz and she wasn't doing as well as she'd hoped, yet she still shone, she was having _fun_, Kevin sat on next to Julie, a dreamy smirk on his face, Ben used his closeness to Gwen to discuss something that had been on his mind, "Gwen, I know what you are" Gwen froze, her glow faded and she started to pull away "relax" he pulled her back into position, correcting her form "No-one of this vessel will harm you. But there are lots who would." Gwen stared at him, a mixture of confusion and sadness on her face "Your emotions give you away, Gwen, you have to lean to control them, you've been glowing more brightly everyday and I think you know why..." "Of course I know why. I'm a star, and what do stars do best?" said Gwen quietly, though she really did know why she had been glowing so bright. "Well it's defiantly not the waltz" Captain Ben joked. Julie grasped Kevin's arm, he didn't look at her, just continued to watch Gwen dreamily "Ask her to dance" she hissed "Wha-? What?" said Kevin "Go ask her to dance. Now!" before he could object, Julie pulled him to his feet and shoved him over to where The Star and Captain Ben were waltzing. Kevin patted the Captain's back unsurely, They stopped and turned to face him "Mind If I cut in?" he asked, Captain Ben smiled "Not at all" he released Gwen and went to dance with Julie.

Kevin took Gwen's left hand in his right, and wound his left around her waist, Gwen beamed again, and the white glow coming from her hairline returned, as Kevin twirled her and dipped her, she laughed and giggled, Kevin laughed with her, he didn't think he'd ever had so much fun in his life, he'd though watching her was fun, but actually dancing with her was wonderful. That was when he realised something...


	16. Farewell Captin

Farewell Captain

Argit sat on one of the stools in his store, a silver coin hung in the air above him, he was mesmerised by it "Due west you say?" said his questioner, a beautiful, platinum haired, magenta eyed woman wearing a dark cloak that covered almost all of her face "and your sure he had a girl with him?" Argit nodded "You're sure? You're absolutely sure? You're not lying?" "I'd cross my heart if I had one" Argit said. Charmcaster snapped her fingers and the silver coin that held so much of Argit's attention dropped into his palm "You'd better be telling the true you two face dog" Charmcaster as Charmcaster left she heard Argit yell after her "I can get you one of those, brilliant guard dog, they can watch the front door and the back door at the same time. I can get you anythin' you want" Charmcaster stopped "what are the chances of getting a Babylon Candle?" Argit dug some earwax out of his ear "pretty slim actually. Although, I did know a girl once, if you know what I mean..." he started babbling, Charmcaster raised her hand and pointed to Argit's rat-like mouth, a thread of purple magic wound from her finger and into his mouth "Enough" she said then left without a word, disgusted by the contents of the store.

Argit rose to his feet and opened his mouth to speak but no word came out of his mouth, instead a loud SQUEEEAAAL escaped his lips, he tried to speak again but no words would form, only SQEAK's and SQUEAL's.

The valiant ship: The Omnitrix flew low, close to the water, past the mountains, Kevin and his Star stood at the at the front of the deck, looking out over the water, Kevin stood behind the Star, holding on to the railings, only his forearm touching the small of her back. Captain Ben stood at the helm, watching them; both stared at the lake below, occasionally catching each other's eye then looking at way, neither looked to be paying much attention. He would change that. Captain Ben jerked the wheel hard to the left then to the right, the front of the ship lunged downwards colliding with the smooth waterfront of the lake, the water reared up drenching Kevin and The Star, they shivered and turned around to glare at the Captain who grinned slyly. Captain Ben handed the wheel to of his crew members, most likely Chromastone or Swampfire, who docked it next to a near-by mountain, Then with weepy hugs from Julie and an Awkward smile from Edwin, Kevin and his Star were ready to go, Captain Ben called Kevin over to the wheel, "Here take this" he said handing him a long leather tube "Don't open it" the Captain warned as Kevin made to do so "It's lightning. You can use it to get you some transport back to Bellwood" Kevin nodded and making to return to Gwen's side but the captain pulled him back to whisper something in his ear, then he spoke louder so that all the ship could hear "So there is the road to Bellwood. Good look on your way home Gwen, where ever that may be. And good look to you Kevin, with your Kai" he shook Kevin's hand, at the mention of Kai's name, whom Kevin had all but forgotten about; the Star's face fell slightly.

"Goodbye my friends" Captain Ben waved from the help "It was a pleasure to meet you both" said Edwin "I wish you both the best" said Julie hugging The Star, who had become somewhat of her friend over the past few days of travelling. Kevin walked along the winding path that the Captain had instructed them to follow, he was still a little shocked from what the Captain had said, but hid it well, His Star walked next to him, wearing a dusty blue cloak over her dazzling dress, her hair had been wound up again to keep it out of her face for the journey ahead. "What did he say to you?" she asked bumping his arm with her own "When?" said Kevin "Just then, when he whispered to you" so she'd caught that, he couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyway, so he allowed his mouth to work for him "Just something about using the lightning to get you back home, Y'know, negotiate terms and stuff" That seemed to work, she shrugged and continued walking.

"For the Last Time! Where Is The Girl?" Darkstar bellowed into the rat boy's face, "SQUEAK! SQUEAK" he replied "The Girl with the Stone! Where did she GO?" Argit squeaked again "Are You Mocking me!" Argit squeaked once more and tried desperately to shake his head, Darkstar neared his dead looking face to Argit's, barely flinching at the stench of his unwashed tufty grey fur "Because if you are" he said in a way that would make the toughest of men's skin crawl "You have seconds to Live" Argit Squeaked. Darkstar, Seventh and Last son of the of the King of Stormhold, slid his dark dagger out of it holster and plunged in mercilessly into the rat boys abdomen then withdrew it faster than blinking ability, The hideous carcass of the over grown, dead rat was tossed away by the guards. Darkstar turned and gasped, harshly out of the grimy window "What a freak" he mumbled "Clean this" he tossed his dagger to one of the guards "Thoroughly" he stormed out of the rank smelling slightly-less-than-legal- store and mounted his horse.

In her stolen carriage, Charmcaster gazed at her reflection in the window; her glow was barely visible now, she could feel her powers, only a matter of days ago at their height, weakening, she would still be able to do magic of course, once the glow was gone, but it wouldn't be the same, nor would she be as powerful. She stroked the skin on her cheek and frowned. "Ah-Hem" the sound came from her hand, her ruby ring to be exact, Charmcaster rolled her eyes, and glowered down at the finger on which the ring sat "What" she asked irritably "If Your have quite finished by vain sister" said Empusa, her cold grey eyes flashing a matching a bottomless black, matching her short hair. Mormo, flipped her long blond hair and rolled her clear blue eyes "You might like you know the star is back on land again" she said, seeming just as angry with her counterproductive sister as Emupsa. "I know" Charmcaster snarled "I couldn't reach the lake in time." "No matter" said Mormo "We have found her" she smiled, "She's on the road to a village at the wall. If you take a shortcut across the marshes, you should arrive in time to intercept her" "Yes, you should. I want that star Charmcaster." Empusa added in a deadly tone. Charmcaster frowned once more at her sisters, then they vanished from her view, she knew they were annoyed with her, and she would be with them, if they were taking so long, but still... with one sad glace at her reflection again, she conjured a whip from thin air and cracked to at the dark horses pulling the carriage, urging them towards the marsh lands.


	17. Don't mess With Ben Tennyson!

Don't Mess With Ben Tennyson!

Along the winding road, Kevin and the Star travelled, Gwen, now wearing Kevin's silky black jacket, after an unfortunate _accident _when her cloak had accidentally been_ thrown_ into a lake. On the path ahead of them, Kevin saw a carriage, not a dark one, but a make shift one, made out of termite ridden wood and pulled by a rather tired looking Shetland pony. He shoved the Star into a bush on the side of the road, Gwen felt herself falling and grabbed hold of Kevin's arm, pulling him down with her. He landed on top of her, and, realising his closeness, she blushed and her glow returned, shining around her head. "Are you trying to break my leg again?" she whispered, though her voice wavered slightly "Sorry" Kevin whispered back, though he wasn't "I can't risk people seeing you. I don't trust, well, anyone really" "At this rate if we keep stopping, we'll..." Kevin's hand clamped over her mouth and her glow brightened, then she remembered what Captain Ben had said and controlled it. "Gwen, Gwen, we're making good time. Don't worry." Kevin looked away, listening. "Do-Do you trust me?" Gwen asked after a moment, Kevin looked at her, staring deeply into her, shining, emerald green eyes "Course" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I mean, after all the stuff... Yeah, yeah, I trust you" Gwen smiled, no she beamed and Kevin's heart did a somersault in his, newly muscled chest. "I think they've gone now" he said, shifting his weight but not getting up, Gwen's glow faded a little when he eventually moved away from her, he held out a hand and helped her to her feet then they started walking again, occasionally Kevin would see the Star shiver and he was tempted to put his arm around her, but then she would only draw his coat more tightly around her small form.

Seven black horses and a glossy brown eighth trotted over a hill top, leading the formation was Darkstar, dressed completely in black leather, the Young boy he'd picked up where he'd found his brother's body riding behind him, to the left. He scanned the surrounding scenery, eyes stopped on a huge boat with a balloon attached, it was docked at sea level next to the mountains "Now remember" Darkstar told his guards, and Bernard "Captain Tennyson has a fearsome reputation" he lead his guards and Bernard closer to the ship, he told Bernard to wait for them outside then he and his men proceeded up the thin plank of wood onto the deck of the Omnitrix. The guards forced the crew away from the door leading down to the Captain's quarters, Swampfire bowed, inviting the guards to attack, the guards simultaneously took off their riding hats and bowed, As though it were an unspoken order, the Crew attacked. In Captain Ben's quarters, the Captain was having dinner with his friends, jaunty music was blasting out of the record player as Julie, Captain Ben and Edwin ate around, Darkstar crept in without them noticing, he made it half way across the room, intending to attack the Captain from behind and force the information he needed out of him, when Julie screamed "Ben! Look Out!" Captain Tennyson looked over his shoulder, his mossy green eyes boring into Darkstar's lifeless ones. The Captain stood up, taking his sword from his belt he approached the prince "Why, Lord Darkstar" he said "What an Unexpected surprise it is to see you of all men aboard my vessel" he held his sword up to Darkstar's chin "I suppose that is my crew up there" he pointed to the ceiling with his free hand were a great deal of noise was coming from the top deck "Obliterating you men" Darkstar said nothing, he drew his own sword and knocked the captain's away.

A vicious sword fight began, both men were of equal physical ability, but fortunately the Captain was smarter, with a simple hand gesture, Julie and Edwin ran in opposite direction, Edwin rushed over to his clothes closet, and bundled up a mass of long since and probably never to be used again dresses, he threw them at the Dark prince, compromising his balance slightly, then Julie, bat in hand -She'd found it in the Captain's weapon cabin, which was a matter of steps away from the room they currently stood in- slammed it into his back, making him keel over backwards. "What are you doing here _My Lord_?" Captain Ben spat towards the partially conscious prince "I was seeking a girl" said Darkstar "She has my stone!" he decided to edit the story slightly, didn't want the pirate seeking the star as well did he, then he would _have_ to kill him. "I was told you have her" The Captain snarled and "The only girl aboard this vessel is my Julie, and she does not carry the stone you seek, I'm sure of it" Darkstar opened his mouth to answer when the Captain's reinforcements arrived, all mismatched members of his crew piled into the decorative room. Darkstar backed away from the Captain, covering his face with his arms her burst through the window, his foot catching of the thrown bundle of clothes on the floor. He took them down with him as he plunged into the icy cold mountain water. Captain Ben, Julie and Edwin peered out the gap in the window, making sure he came back up, once he did, Captain Ben turned and congratulated his crew, Edwin sighed "Shame about the clothes though" he mumbled "They were one of a kind."

Upon reaching dry land, Darkstar gripped the front of Bernard's shirt, he yanked him off of his horse, roared in his face then discarded him into the lake he'd just climbed out of. Then he clambered back on to his own black stallion and rode of at as fast of speed that the horse would go, across the grassy planes, he had no idea where he was going.


	18. Confessions

Confessions

"You Know you sort of glitter sometimes" Kevin said as he and Gwen walked down the widening road "Is that normal?" Gwen laughed, it sounded melodic, like bells "Let's see if you can work it out for yourself" she said with a soft smile "What do stars do?" Kevin smirked "Attract Trouble" he offered, Gwen laughed again and pushed him so that he wobbled off of the path they were walking on "Oh, I know, they know how to annoy a boy called Kevin Levin?" Gwen giggled, then stopped walking, she stared down at a round rock at the side of the road, it read: _the wall, 60 miles _with an arrow pointing ahead "How long will that take?" she asked "Maybe two days" said Kevin stopping next to her "But we don't have two days, Kai's birthday is tomorrow" said Gwen, Kevin frowned, he'd forgotten all about the girl he'd gone of his little quest for, and now that she had been brought up, he found he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about her as he once was, "Oh, yeah. Well shit, we don't have long do we." An un-missable sadness rang in his voice. Gwen sighed and started walking again, Kevin followed a few steps behind her, trying to decipher the reason why he felt so disappointed to the mention of Kai's name.

A little while down the road, they came to a river with a bridge built over it, it was wide and made of cobbled stones, Kevin saw something coming and shoved the Star under the bridge, Gwen rolled her eyes and peeked over the fence, A painted yellow caravan pulled by a dull looking Shetland pony was approaching them, "Hmmm" said Gwen as she turned to face Kevin "maybe we can hitch a ride" she said, after some internal arguing, Kevin agreed. He strode into the centre of the road, pulling the Star along by her hand, The caravan stopped, and the woman who sat at the seat behind the horse frowned, the deep wrinkles on her old face crinkling, "That's my flower" she pointed a bony finger to the tiny white snowdrop that Kevin had all but forgotten about in the button hole of his silky black jacket -Gwen had given it him back of few miles down the road- The blue bird that sat in the perch next to her looked up, "Eighteen years I've been looking for that" The old crone-ish woman leapt with surprising agility from her seat and ran at Kevin, he pulled out his sword "Give It to me!" the crone yelled, before she was stopped at sword point. "How dare you" said Gwen "That was a gift from his mother" the crone paid no attention to her "Perhaps I was mistaken" she said backing away from the tip of the shiny pointed blade. "S'ok" said Kevin "You obviously want it. So you can have it" the crone smiled, it was a disturbing sight "If" Kevin added "If you give us a ride to the wall" "and a Babylon can-" said Gwen "Fine" the crone cut her off "Give me the flower and I will give to passage and food and lodging on the way" "Safe passage?" Gwen questioned but again the crone ignored her, so Kevin repeated her question.

"I swear" said the crone "that you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition you are now" Kevin looked to Gwen, she shrugged and nodded, so Kevin sheathed his sword and passed the old crone the flower. The crone sighed on receiving it "Do you have any idea what you've just given up?" she spoke in a low, dark voice, Kevin shook his head "A lucky charm" the crone continued "Protection. In fact, the exact same thing that would have prevented me from doing this" she extended her hand and tapped Kevin's forehead. Kevin's vision clouded, he felt himself shrink, his fingers and toes becoming tiny claws, not big enough to do any damage and his teeth growing and sharpening, he was vaguely aware of the pleased look on the crone's face and the horror on the Star's. "Oh my God" Gwen gasped "What did you do" the crone ignored her still, she reached down and took the small mouse that had only seconds ago stood at the tall menacing Kevin Levin, Gwen proceeded to attack the crone, but found she could not touch her, The words that a powerful witch had bestowed upon the crone a matter of days ago seemed to ring in her ears: _You shall not see the Star, touch it smell or hear it_. "Though I'll keep my word" said the crone, feeling none of the Star's thwarted attempts to hit her "You won't be harmed" she turned and walked back to her painted yellow caravan, Gwen followed her, shouting all the insults she could think of.

The crone placed the mouse that had been Kevin in a small cage she found in at the back of her rank caravan she filled up a bowl of water and placed some cheese inside then shut the cage door "There" she said "Food and lodging, just as promised" "Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?" said Gwen from the door way of the painted caravan, when the crone did not answer she continued "Right, well then. I would just like to say that you smell of pee, you look like the wrong end of a dogs butt. And I swear, if I don't get _my_ Kevin back exactly the way he was, I will become your personal poltergeist"

Darkstar galloped on his horse, which was getting tired now from the long journey, along the small road, he stopped as he reached a small rock jutting out of the side of the road, it read:_ the wall, 60 miles _with an arrow pointing ahead. He frowned, then urged his dark house on faster. He would get his stone back.

The Yellow caravan, driven by the disgusting old crone, wound along the road, heading for the village near the wall, inside, there sat a blue bird and a tiny black mouse, along with a Star, but the driver didn't know about that part. Gwen, bent down to talk to the mouse "Kevin?" she said "Kevin if you can understand me, look at me now." The mouse looked away, directly at the huge lump of cheese on one of the shelves on the corner, Gwen sighed and picked some off, she fed it to him then sat down on the bench next to the cage. "You know when I said I don't know alot about love" Gwen said, she referred to the conversation they'd have into the brig on Captain Ben's ship "I-I kind of lied. I know a lot about love. I've seen it, seen it for centuries. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars, pain and lies and Hate. It made me want to turn away and never look back again." A wide, dreamy smiled came across her beautiful face "But to see the way that mankind _loves_. I mean, you could search the farthest reaches of the Universe and never find anything like it. So, yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable... and strangely easy to mistake for loathing" She sucked in a long breath and gathered herself, "Wh-what I'm trying to say, Kevin, is...is... I think I love you." Her smile grew even wider, and a glimmering white glow shone around her head "My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like, like it doesn't belong to _m_e anymore. It-it belongs to _you_. And if you wanted it, I'd ask for nothing in exchange. No gifts. No goods. No demonstrations of devotion. Nothing, only knowing that you love me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine." The mouse showed no sign of understanding her, his nose twitched a few times and he stared at her with round black eyes.


	19. Confessions: Part 2

Confessions: part 2

The sky was inky black when the Painted Yellow caravan reached the town by the wall, the building were illuminated in dim candle light from all of the lamps along the street, despite the lateness of the hour, the streets still bustled with life. It was here, at the end of one of the narrow roads that the Caravan stopped, the crone who drove hopped of her seat, walked around to the back and retrieved the tiny silky black mouse from its cage, she didn't notice the Star, who followed her out. The crone set the mouse down of the dusty dirt path and tapped its head with her finger, in a poof of swirling blue smoke a rather dazed looking, newly muscled and hulking-ly tall, Kevin Levin stood on two legs in its place "The wall is one mile that way" said the crone, Kevin drew his sword, but a sleepy haze clouded his consciousness and he flopped to the floor, Gwen was quickly at his side, helping him up, she turned to glare at the cone, but she had already hobbled off down the street, "Kai?" Kevin grunted, Gwen sighed and refocused on him "I think I preferred mom" she half carried him down the rest of the street to the inn at the end of the road, The Slaughter Prince, when he protested, she simply said "Kai's birthday's not till tomorrow, I think you need to rest before you present me to her."

Kevin awoke to find himself lying flat on his font, his face resting on a strangely comfortable pillow, he sat up slowly, being careful not to move too much as he feared the throbbing headache in his temples would worsen, over in the corner of the room, there was a cover, through which he caught glimpses of the Star sitting in the bath, plaiting and un-plaiting her hair. She was looking at the opposite wall, facing away from him, though the small part of her face that he could see looked kind of sad. Kevin got to his feet, slowly, and walked across the room being careful not to make any noise, he peeked around the cover and said "Urh, I think you're in my bath" Gwen jumped and turned her body away from him, so that he could not see her naked body "Shut your eyes" she said glancing over her shoulder. Kevin chuckled and turned to face the bed "Ok, Ok, they're shut" he heard the Star get out of the bath "Fine you can open them now" she said, and Kevin turned around, she wore nothing but a fluffy towel that stopped mid-way up her thighs and the golden chain with the mysterious amethyst that had knocked her out of the sky, she ran her fingers through her long red hair and undid her plait. Kevin smirked cheekily and Gwen smiled back, looking embarrassed then she looked away, Kevin however allowed his eyes to linger on her... her everything for a little longer "Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?" he asked eventually, confusion crossed her radiant face then she gasped and covered her mouth with her elegant fingers.

"But-But you were a mouse!" she said, Kevin laughed "You-you wanted cheese you didn't... I asked you to give me a sign!" "What and risk not hearing that!" Kevin closed the distance between them, he put his hands on her slender arms and kissed her vibrant red hair, then he spoke again, with time in a lower voice, "You wanna know what the Captain really told me that day?" Gwen didn't move, so he continued, his smirk, for the first time ever slid into a genuine smile, he took her hands "He said that my true love, my real true love, was right in front of my eyes" as he spoke a shimmering white glow formed around the Star's head "and y'know what? He was right" Gwen looked stunned, she managed a slight smile, then Kevin wrapped his muscled arms around her and kissed her, her fingers wound up into his raven black hair, pulling him closer, all the while her glow brightened.

It was in that very same inn that the six dead lords of Stormhold had gathered, awaiting their brother. _Guys, c'mon, c'mon, you've gotta come see this_ said Primus as he poked his head into the room next door, _No thank you_ said Quintus, _Pervert_ Quartus added, then Primus resumed his watching. _Ironic isn't it_ said Sextus his brothers nodded, though they didn't know what he meant, _Darkstar will be here by morning_, Sextus continued, _find the girl, get the stone and be king forever_. _So unjust_ said Tertius. _Still _said Secundus, _at least we'll be free_. His brothers mumbled in agreement.

"You're close" said Empusa, her voice filled with the natural irritation as always "She's in the market town near the wall" "One mile from the gap" Mormo added, re blue eyes flashing hungrily "You Speak as if this is good news" Charmcaster seethed, her image in the mirror through which she talked to her sisters flickered "Do I have to remind you that the wall is not part of our universe, If she crossed into the human realm our star becomes nothing more than a lump of metallic rock" Empusa frowned spitefully "Then I suggest you _HURRY UP_!" she flicked her smooth hand at her sisters image and she disappeared from view.


	20. Betrayal

Betrayal 

Kevin had been up for most of the night, the main reason was that Gwen had stayed up with him but she now lay asleep next to him, her towel had been discarded on the floor next to the bed. But there was another reason. Today was Kia's birthday, and he had no intention of giving her what he'd originally promised, with a tired, yet conscious mind he'd plotted out what he would do, he reached across to the bedside table and picked up the handkerchief he had set down there upon removing his clothes and the small blade lying next to it, he quietly cut a red few strands from Gwen's still shining hair and caught then in the handkerchief, then he buried his head in the crook of her neck and murmured "I'm sorry" he kissed her face, her hair, her hands and eventually her soft lips then her reluctantly got up and dressed himself, being sure to take his sword with him, he had a feeling he'd need it. He walked purposefully down the stairs and into the lobby, where the innkeeper sat asleep in the chair in the corner "What do you want?" he asked once Kevin had shaken him awake "I want you to give someone a message..." he told the inn keeper then left, heading for the wall

Gwen sighed contentedly as she woke up "You know that's the first time I've ever slept at night" she said, rolling over she expected to see Kevin laying next to her, but he wasn't "Kevin?" she sat up "Kevin?" there was no answer so she got dressed, knowing that she would demand and explanation for his absence when she found him. She walked down stairs, brushing her hair -which still shone- out of her face, as she hadn't bothered to tie it up, the Inn keeper sat in the chair in the corner of the room, looking wide awake and tidy Urm" Gwen said, approaching him "Have you seen my... friend?" "he left absurdly early" the inn keeper replied "He told me to tell you that he's gone to see Kai, because he's sorry, but he's found his true love and he wasn't to spend the rest of his life with her" Gwen's glow faded "What?" she said weakly.

Kevin Levin attracted alot of attention as he walked through the small town of Bellwood, the people he passed gaped at his clothes and newly strong body, most didn't recognise him until he'd passed. It felt odd to be in here again, the place he'd always considered as home no longer felt like it, it didn't feel... right. Kevin marched down to the Greene estate and pounded on the door, before his journey into the never ending depths of Faerie he would have though this too up front but he had changed completely in that small space of a week. At this time back in the market by the wall, Gwen came out of the inn, she walked without seeing where she was going along the streets, Outside of the yellow caravan, a beautiful woman worked, she wore a blue dress that contrasted well with her long blue-ish black lock, she saw the star walking, looking dead, She called out to her but the star didn't turn, just continued walking, the chair that was tied to her ankle stopped her from running after her, so instead she simply stole her mistresses caravan, as he followed the inconsolably depressed girl to the wall, she reared her mistress rolling around inside of the caravan.

Kai came to greet Kevin wearing her nightgown, at first she looked irritated but then her face filled with excitement "Happy Birthday" Kevin said, his face emotionless "Kevin" Kai gasped "What happened to you?" "I found the Star" "I can't believe you did it. Where is it? Where's my star?" Kevin reached into the pocket of his silky black jacket and pulled out his handkerchief "Is it beautiful?" Kai asked as he handed it to her "More beautiful that you can imagine" he replied "Why is it so small?" Kai whined "That's just a little bit" said Kevin "a birthday present" Kai smiled, it was nowhere near as dazzling as Gwen's. "Well then forget about the star. I know what I really want" Kai tossed the handkerchief aside and wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck, he dipped her backwards, "I think I do too" he said Kai closed her eyes. Kevin's remained open "You wanna grow up" he dropped her to the floor "and get over yourself" At corner of the road, Michael Morningstar stood frowning "Levin" he said "You must have a death wish" he drew his sword; it was more of a tiny pointed stick compared to Kevin's. As Kevin drew his own he swung it around a few times and, purposefully, cut a row of flowers "Ah" said Michael, freezing "Dude, Dude. It's all good. She's all yours" Kevin frowned down at Kai, who was still sat on the floor, now exploring the contense of the handkerchief, then he continued "You really are perfect for each other"

Kai glared up at him "Well why would I want this" she snarled, throwing the handkerchief at Kevin, who caught it "It's just a measly handful of Stardust!" Kevin opened the handkerchief, she was right, he tipped it onto the floor "Gwen" he muttered "She can't cross the wall" he ran back the way he came into town, forcing himself to move as fast of his powerful, muscular legs would carry him.

Gwen walked sombrely across the meadow, getting closer to the gap in the wall, she felt like her insides were shattering, breaking, and nothing could heal them. She placed her foot of the stones and readied herself step over when a hand caught her arm. "Stop! Stop" said the woman who had caught her "If you go through there you'll die" "What?" Gwen asked, the doors of the yellow caravan burst open, the old crone stepped onto the grass, she took hold of the silver chain that led to the woman's ankle and pulled, pulled so hard that the woman was yanked over to her feet. A decorative black carriage jerked to a halt next to the star, who had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit, the carriage door opened slowly an out stepped an incredibly beautiful enchantress, she wore a slightly torn and dirtied purple dress, that matched the colour of her eyes, her hair was long and shocking white. "Planning to enter Bellwood, were we?" Charmcaster said "If death is what you wish my dear, I'll be happy to assist you" "Are you talking to me?" the crone screeched "Ah, Ditchwater Sal. Small world" Ditchwater Sal limped over to the witch queen's side, pulling her slave girl alongside her. "Anyhow" Charmcaster continued "No I wasn't. I was talking to the star." She reached out and stroked the stone that hung around her neck "What star?" Ditchwater Sal barked "My slave girl's no star. Anyone can see that." The crone was annoying Charmcaster now.

She held out on perfect finger and shot a ray of purple flames at the sagging old woman, who flopped to the ground, and Ditchwater Sal was no more. The Servant girl, looked to her ankle and the silvery chain dissolved into thin air, she took Gwen's hand and comforted her. Charmcaster laughed at her accomplishment, then steadied herself "Ah, now. C'mon, Time to go" "She's not going anywhere." The servant girl said confidently "Oh, I think you'll find she is" Charmcaster stared her down "Don't worry you can come too" she waved her have and a silvery chain shot from inside the carriage and wound its self around the no-longer a slave girl and the Stars wrists. Charmcaster pulled then with a menacing smile into the carriage then herself clambered into the driving seat, they lurched off, heading for the dark mansion in the thousand year old crater.


	21. The meeting of Minds

The Meeting of Minds

Kevin arrived at The wall too late, he passed the guard Max on his was, who grumbled about running to get his stick he wanted to help. Kevin skidded to a halt and the gap and looked around tensely for any signs of his Star. She wasn't there. He called Max back and demanded to be told what had happened, "NO!" he yelled then leapt through the gap, leaving Max stood on his own, Kevin ran around to the back of the caravan he fumbled around in the inside, which looked like they had been hit by a wrecking ball until he found what he was looking for, a tiny white flower, the snowdrop he'd traded yesterday. He unwound the Shetland pony from the caravan and mounted it. He galloped off in the direction that Max had instructed.

Charmcaster pulled her stolen carriage to a stop once she and her captives were inside the huge crater, she pulled them out and into her black mansion home, where she was greeted affably by her sisters.

Darkstar, having rode the entire was from the Port at which Captain Tennyson had docked to the wall, stopped for a moment, glanced down at the corpse on the grass then continued to ride his black stallion, following the wheel marks impeded in the grass.

"the Star" Mormo squeaked excitedly, pulling her sister into a hug "About time" Empusa grumbled, but she too hugged Charmcaster "Now we shall all be powerful" Charmcaster smiled "Who's that?" Empusa asked, taking in the no-longer a servant girl "A slave for us" Charmcaster answered "She will mop up when we've finished with our little guest." The Star and the no-longer a servant girl ware torn apart and Gwen was pulled up to the platform overlooking the dark room, Charmcaster and her sisters tied her to a table using several thick buckles around her ankles, wrists and waist. Two already sharp knives were sharpened. Kevin dismounted his horse and crept over to one of the huge windows he peered inside the mansion and barely managed to hold back a guttural roar as he was Gwen tied to the table that looked so much like an alter, A blade was pressed to his throat, forcing him to stand still "who are you?" Darkstar asked, "What business do you have here?" Kevin caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his attackers hand one word and instantly knew who he was "Darkstar?" he said "I knew your brother" the blade was pressed tighter to his neck "Just answer my Question, what are you doing here?" Darkstar snarled, "Right back at ya" Kevin smirked and Darkstar felt a twinge of pressure on his abdomen, he looked down, there in Kevin's hand was a small knife pressed to the leather jacket, it sliced through the top layer so that a tiny amount of grey-ish skin could be seen "Ahh" Darkstar grunted and they sheathed their weapons.

Both proceeded to peer through the dirt encrusted window, "There are four of them" said Darkstar, talking strategically "We go in, I'll take the two on the left, you the right" Kevin nodded, though he had no intention of doing so, he pulled out his sword and he and the Dark prince burst through the door. Darkstar grabbed the nearest witch and pinned her to the floor, upon seeing her face he stopped "Kayla?" he asked "Darkstar" she gasped, the six deceased brothers who had followed their brother smiled and chorused _Sister_. Then flames erupted from Mormo's hands she fired them at Darkstar and his leather burned, scalding him in the process -Kevin ducked behind one of the countless caged to avoid the blast- Darkstar fumbled around patting out the flames on his coat, the no-longer a servant girl, who had been identified as Kayla rushed over to Kevin, he held up his sword, ready to attack when "Kevin. No! Kevin" Kayla whispered, "I'm your... your... I'm your Mother" she pulled him into a tight embrace, Kevin's sword clattered to the floor and he hugged her back. Darkstar peered through the smoke that was coming off of him he saw the witches frowning face; her naturally blue eyes seemed to have a glint of red to them. He screamed and threw his sword at her, it hit Mormo in the abdomen, and passed right though her until the hilt his her skin, it sent her flying backwards into a very old set of mahogany draws, Mormo looked down at the sword she was impaled on, choked a high-pitched laugh then slumped, dead. Darkstar's six deceased brothers clapped appreciatively, though no-one could hear them.

Darkstar bent down and retrieved another sword from a set that had all been stored in a basket. From her place of the balcony Charmcaster grasped her sisters arm "Stay here" she muttered then stepped forward, she took out a small clay doll from the folds of her dress and muttered something to it, the aura around the clay doll flashed black she took one of the arms, the right to be specific, the same arm that Darkstar held his sword with, and bent it. The bones in Darkstar's right arm cracked, he dropped his sword and grasped his elbow, Charmcaster took the clay dolls leg and bent that too, Darkstar's left leg cracked and he crumpled to the floor. Charmcaster dangled the doll over the huge black fountain underneath the balcony "Let's put out those flames, shall we?" the doll slid between her fingers and dropped with a quiet _splosh_ into the still black water. As the doll sunk, Darkstar found he couldn't breathe, like his lungs were filling with water, wait they _were_ filling with water, he was drowning! He desperately tried to breathe again but with his broken arm and leg, he found himself too weak to even move, with one last splutter, Darkstar slumped to the marble floor, his clothes wet. And another spirit joined the six dead brothers _So, what happens now?_ Secundus asked, _We have to learn to live with each other_, Tertius grumbled _Forever?_ Sextus asked. Each of the brothers groaned then resumed watching.

Charmcaster turned to her remaining sister, Empusa, "Let's get on with it" she said, smiling callously at Gwen, who lay buckled to the altar. Kevin took his mother's hand "Get outside" he told her, she started to ask why but Kevin cut her off "Just go!" she did as he said. Then Kevin Levin, in all his nervous, loathsome glory stepped out from his hiding place. Gwen had been watching, terrified, as her captors had sharpened their knives once more, "HEY!" a loud voice called, she knew that voice, it belonged to, she turned her head and shone as the sight of him. Kevin. She whispered his name and her heart started racing "Get him" Charmcaster instructed. Empusa grimaced in a kind of excited way, he ran forward and leapt off the balcony, the floor shook when she landed, she walked over to Kevin until they were a few meters apart, out of the corner of his eye, Kevin saw the animals in the stacked up caged run to the bars, they squeaked and it they loathed her, acting on impulse he swung his sword at the lock and cut through it, the animals scurried out, and headed directly for the approaching witch, she laughed wickedly until started clawing at her dress, ripping the fabric away, cutting her smooth skin with they're claws. Kevin cut open another cage, then another, then another. The animals all headed straight for the witch, they bit and clawed and scratched until there was nothing left of her, Kevin should have been disgusted at that, he should have looked away, but instead he watched, a cold hearted grimace on his face, she deserved it, she took Gwen. Once the animals were done they left via the door, they did not attack Princess Kayla they appeared to be full.

Then Kevin continued across the hall, Charmcaster the Star's side to meet him. He held out his sword, she laughed and shot a clouded purple flame at him, it didn't touch him, so she tried again, still nothing. Kevin smirked; he looked down to the button hole in his obsidian jacket, and tapped the small snowdrop he'd threaded though. "Fine" Charmcaster said, her voice was tight and filled with hate "but that stupid little flower won't protect you from thins" she waved her hand, a huge pot lifted off the floor and swung at Kevin, he moved out of the way, but it came back a crashed into him, knocking him to the floor and shattering in the process, he heard Gwen whimper, and sat up, his face twitching into a frown. Then he remembered the Captain's gift. The lightning. He took the strap off his shoulder and pointed the long tan tube at the witch, he removed the lid.

The crackling white light hit her full in the chest, and sent her tumbling backwards until she slammed into the edge of the fountain, then Kevin discarded the empty container. Charmcaster grunted and using the black marble of the fountains rim, helped herself onto a sitting position, she stared into the water and smiled contemptibly plunging her hand into the water she grasped the clay doll, the body of Darkstar, grasped his sword and stood up "Dude?" Kevin asked. The spirit of Darkstar, was received a confused frown from his brothers, he shrugged, indication that he, himself didn't know. Darkstar's body sword at Kevin, who blocked, and ran his blade through Darkstar's body, nothing happened, Darkstar continued to fight, It was fortunate that Kevin had actually paid attention during that lessons with Captain Ben, otherwise he wouldn't stand a chance. Still moving the doll around Charmcaster limped up the stairs and over to the altar on which the star lay. As Darkstar's body backed him into a corner, his sword extended, Kevin felt something press against his back and it wasn't the wall. It was two ropes, following the ropes with his eyes he saw that they lead to the black crystal chandeliers, he cut though one and the Chandelier over the fountain dropped into the water. So he took hold of the remaining and sliced through it. He shot unto the air and the crystal chandelier dropped on Darkstar's body, crushing him.

Kevin landed on top of Charmcaster as she reached the top of the stairs; he scrambled to his feet and ran over to Gwen's side he fumbled with the buckles that bound her to the table

"Kevin! LOOK OUT!"


	22. The End Kind of

The End... Kind of

Kevin whirled and dodged and Charmcaster came at him wielding the two knives, he blocked them with his sword, every time he swung at her she moved with amazing speed. An number of swipes later Kevin's sword was batted out of him hand, he bend over Gwen, protecting her, Charmcaster held her blade to his throat, then withdrew it, breathing heavily she swung. Both Gwen and Kevin screamed. Then stopped, Kevin felt no pain, he looked down at Gwen, she seemed a little shaken, but not in pain, she wasn't bleeding or anything. Then the buckle that bound her to the table dropped to the floor, a perfectly straight cut clean through it. Charmcaster threw her knives to the floor "Power." The croaked "Beauty." Tears welled him her magical eyes "It all seems meaningless now. My sisters are dead. Everything I cared about... Gone!" she turned away "Go!" Kevin gulped "Go!" he unbuckled Gwen from the table and took her hand, they half walked half ran to the door. Just as they reached it, Charmcaster's sobs changed into laughter, then huge doors swung shut. She thrust out her hands and the windows shattered, spraying shards of glass at the retreating couple, they ran back up the hall, narrowly avoiding shards of glass, until they could run no more, Kevin used his body to protect Gwen, he could feel her breathing underneath him. When the flying glass stopped, they looked up. Charmcaster retrieved her knife from the floor and walked slowly down the stairs towards the cowering couple, as she approached Gwen and Kevin got to their feet "I owe you thanks boy" Charmcaster cackled "What use was her heart to me when it was broken? And you got rid of my sisters, now I can have it all for myself"

Kevin groaned, he was tired and this witch just didn't give _up_, he clutched his sword, ready to draw it, the Gwen grasped his arm and pulled in it, forcing him to face her "Hold me tight and shut your eyes" she said "What? Why?" Kevin asked "What do stars _do_?" Gwen said with a smile, Kevin looked from the approaching witch to his Star; he frowned then wound his arms around her waist, buried his face in the crook of her neck and shut his eyes tight. Gwen ran her fingers through his raven black hair and beamed "Shine" she whispered in his ear. And with that a glow emanated from within her, forming around her entire body, growing brighter and brighter until everything was a glimmering white light, over Kevin's shoulder, Gwen saw the witch who had followed, chasing her relentlessly, trying desperately to take her heart for her own, BURN. And she smiled. Not at the witches doom but at the sense of belonging, she no-longer felt apart from her home, because _this_ was her home, here, with Kevin, she was where she belonged. Then it dimmed, the light shrunk back to her. Kevin pulled back to look at her and smiled, "H-How'd you do that?" he asked, Gwen's smiled softened, to something of indulgence "I couldn't have done that without you" she said with a small, happy sob, "No star can shine with a broken heart. You came back!" "Corse I did" Kevin smirked "I love you remember" Then with one amazing sweeping movement, Kevin kissed her, he picked her up off the floor and kissed her with such passion and such devotion and such awe that it left them both breathless.

The Seven dead lords of Stormhold clapped at the demise of the atrocious witch, Charmcaster, none seemed to notice any notice of anything else. Kevin took hold of his star's hand and they started towards the doors, a warm glow emanating from Gwen's vibrant red hair, she felt, truly happy now. A glint of sparkling glass caught him eye, he stopped and bent down to see what it was, Gwen continued on a head, to give Kayla, the eighth daughter of the diseased King of Stormhold, a tight hug. Kevin brushed away the debris and smirked at the huge diamond that lay on the dark marble floor; he picked it up, attracted by its possible value, and turned it over in his hands, then nodded to himself and started over to his mother. He stopped and cocked his head to one side, the stone that sat in the palm of his hand was... Changing... the colour sifted, from the beautiful clear diamond to a sparkling red ruby to a gleaming emerald then it settled on a dazzling amethyst. "Kevin?" Gwen said, he held up the stone between his fingers, the six deceased lords of Stormhold gasped, and Darkstar cursed loudly, but no-one but his brothers heard him. The only daughter of the previous king of Stormhold smiled "The last surviving male heir of the Stormhold bloodline" she said matter of factly "It's you, Kevin" she elaborated at the look of confusion on her son's face. _But if he's the new king of Stormhold then..._ Darkstar started, he didn't get to finish, he and his brothers faded, became nothing but wisps of curling smoke, that then evaporated into the atmosphere.

Kevin Levin was no long the weak, young boy he was when he set out on his journey, he had grown, not just physically but in other ways, way that he couldn't quite understand, he was stronger and more defined and he currently sat gallantly on the biggest chair he'd ever seen in his life, it was made completely of solid gold and encrusted with gemstones and jewels, he wore something grand, he didn't know exactly what they were but they had a lot of fur, with a huge golden crown on his raven hair, around his neck on a thick chain sat that dazzling amethyst that had initially caused all the trouble, The Power Of Stormhold. And on his wife's finger, Queen Gwendolyn, who sat next to him, shining, a stone that mirrored its divinity. King Kevin smiled in a slightly obnoxious manner at his subjects, in the huge crowd that had gathered for his coronation he picked out a number of familiar faces. On one of the rows near the front was Captain Ben, Julie, Edwin and the rest of the peculiar crew, near the back was a particularly naive and petulant looking Kai Green, frowning down at her engagement ring as if it were a curse, her fiancé Michael Morningstar was behind her looking ready to throttle her. To the newly crowned king's left his parents sat, hand in hand, both beaming proudly. Kevin Levin had never really felt like he belonged, but now, as officially crowned King Kevin here, with his dazzling wife next to him, he felt he belonged nowhere else. He took Gwen's dainty hand and leant across the chair he sat on to kiss her, a small coughing stopped him, his mother, Kayla Levin, they long lost Lady of Stormhold stood before them, she held a small box in her hands, she passed it to Gwen "My Gift to You" she said "To you both, consider it a wedding present" she went back to Devin Levin's side. Gwen opened the box and smiled, she tilted it so that Kevin could see, lodged in a mass of red velvet lay a candle "Now that's a Babylon Candle" she said, They laughed together, harmoniously.

King Kevin and his wife ruled for eighty years, in which the Kingdom of Stormhold blossomed, whilst the King was good that the battle strategy and lead his army to many-a victory, the Queen, whom on the occasion had been known to shine, took care of the rest of the land, keeping it out of drought or famine, they people of Faerie had been know to say that she was as Logical as she was beautiful and they were right. King Kevin and Queen Gwendolyn bore three children, two sons and a daughter, all of whom went on to become great rulers of the magical world, each excelling in specified areas. Those eighty years were considered the best by the people of Faerie, but no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a Star and Gwen had giver hers to Kevin completely and so when their children and grandchildren and friends had grown. It was time to light the Babylon candle, they had decided many years ago where they would go, _Home_. And there they stayed, to this very day, the two stars so close in the sky that it looks like they are touching, they are. Kevin and his Gwen remained together for the rest of eternity. _And they still live Happily Ever After_.


End file.
